Cwn Annwn
by HauntedApple
Summary: When Harry becomes something condemned to death he is forced on the run.  What happens when he is offered sanctuary at a school for mutants? HarryxLogan, SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Cwn Annwn **

**A Harry Potter/ X-men crossover**

Originally: Wolfeli by amycakes

Pairing: Harry/ Logan

Rating: T for now, may become T+ or M

Harry Potter, also known as the Boy-Who-Lived, was lost in thought as he walked around the lake. He treasured these moments, at night when he could think peacefully. It was his 6th year at Hogwarts and Harry was dreading it. Based on his past experiences, who wouldn't be, ever since he found out that he was a wizard he had to face Tom Riddle (or some form of him) in some major battle towards the end of the school year. Except for his third year when he was reunited with his Godfather, Sirius.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and wrapped his arms tighter around his body. The thought of Sirius pained him.

It's only been a couple months since the ministry fiasco, and constantly Harry runs over the events in his head. If only, If only.

Harry sank to the damp ground and put his head in his hands. Why?

_Crack. _The sound echoed from the forbidden forest.

Harry jumped up and drew his wand. He peered into the trees to find the source of the sound.

Suddenly a dark blur leaped at him from the forest. Before Harry even had time to utter a spell he was knocked to the ground. He felt a sharp pain in his leg and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up and was blinded by light shining right in his eyes.<p>

'Hospital wing.' he thought as he threw his arm over his eyes and groaned a bit. He heard someone moving around and then the light was gone.

He uncovered his eyes and sat up. The light from the outside still streamed in through all the other windows, except to one that had been directly on Harry, which was closed.

Harry absentmindedly reached for his glasses and put them on. Everything was blurry, He took them off to clean them but he realized that he could see better without them. The world was clearer to him now. He could see every speck of dust in the air, he could see the wood grain of the bed across from him. Colors were brighter than they ever had been. This new information scared him.

"What's going on?" He wondered aloud.

A voice next to him made him jump.

"What do you remember from last night Harry?"

He turned to see Professor Dumbledore sitting on the chair next to his bed. Harry thought about it.

"I was taking a walk, to clear my head and…"

Harry glanced over at Dumbledore who nodded for him to go on.

"…I heard something in the forest. I turned to see what it was and…umm…I don't remember."

Dumbledore sighed. "Harry, my boy, last night you were attacked. The thing with this magical creature that attacked you is that if you get bit by it, you are turned into it. Much like a werewolf. However, unlike a werewolf, that can be controlled through the use of a potion, this type of magical creature is resistant to any potions."

Dumbledore paused and sadness over took his face.

"Harry, you were turned into a Cwn Annwn, also known as a Wolfeli to the general population."

Harry vaguely remembered discussing them in Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"Those are the Hounds of Hell, right?" Harry asked.

"Correct," Dumbledore sighed, "do you remember anything else about them?"

Harry shook his head.

"Cwn Annwn are extremely dangerous creatures that are very instinctually based creatures. There is no controlling them, they thrive in carnage, they destroy anything they come across. Basically they are creatures of war, which is why…"

Dumbledore paused tiring to come up with the words to explain to Harry what will happen next.

"Which is why, Harry, the ministry has a law that says anyone bitten by these animal is sentenced to death." Dumbledore closed his eyes fighting back the tears "I'm sorry my boy, it's out of my hands. The ministry will be here tomorrow."

Dumbledore stood and exited the Hospital wing, leaving Harry alone.

There was only one thought going through his head, "How in the bloody hell am I going to get out of this one?"

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger was waiting in the common room for Harry and Ron to come down so they could walk down to breakfast together. While she was waiting she was worrying about Harry. They had arrived on the train yesterday and all throughout the train ride Harry never said one word voluntarily. He had to be asked a question first. And then after he answered the question he wouldn't continue the conversation. She was hoping that some time before classes started tomorrow she could talk to him to see if she could help him.<p>

Hermione was staring at the fire lost in thought when Ron came down the stairs.

"You ready Hermione?" he asked.

"Yeah," She paused, "Where's Harry?"

A look of irritation crossed Ron's face before it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

Ron shrugged "I don't know, he's probably down at breakfast already."

Hermione nodded and lead the way down to the great hall, when they got there she looked around for Harry but couldn't find him.

"He's not here."

Ron rolled his eyes. "I'm sure he'll turn up, he's 16 he can take care of himself."

Hermione nodded but she had the strangest feeling that everything was not alright.

A/N: This story idea came from the wonderful amycakes. I read her story and when I got to the point where she said she was putting it up for adoption I decided that I wanted to adopt it and put my own twist on it. She is planning on rewriting it and I encourage you to read her story, it is amazing. My story will probably end up in a different place than hers did. Thanks for reading, please review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Albus Dumbledore, from his position at the staff table, watched Harry Potter's two best friends eat their breakfast. Hermione Granger looked around worriedly, probably wondering where her best friend was. Ron on the other hand, didn't seem to care at all. Dumbledore felt sorry for Harry, since the end of last year, Harry seemed to be pulling away from his friends. Hermione was trying to get Harry to talk to them but Ron didn't care if Harry stopped talking to them.

Dumbledore looked around the great hall, most of the students were here, talking peacefully among each other. He was sorry that that was about to change after his announcement.

Dumbledore stood up and clinked his spoon against his goblet. The quiet talking in the Great Hall stopped and the students eyes looked up expectedly at him.

"Students of Hogwarts. It is my unfortunate duty to inform you all of a very tragic accident that has occurred late last night." The students began to murmur worriedly among themselves.

"Is it Voldemort?" A voice called out for the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore identified the voice as that of Neville Longbottom's. Since that fateful night at the ministry Neville had become braver and more outspoken.

"No Mr. Longbottom. But it does have something to do with Harry Potter. Late last night Harry Potter was walking near the lake and was attacked by a Wolfeli."

A collective gasp went through the Great Hall.

"We ask that you please stay away from the far side of the lake until the wild Wolfeli is killed. As some of you may know an attack on a human by a Wolfeli will turn that human into a Wolfeli. Harry Potter has been turned into a Wolfeli. His sentence is death, the Aurors are currently trying to capture the wild Wolfeli. Tomorrow the executioner will be here to carry out Harry's sentence.."

Cries of outrage arouse from the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and surprisingly some of the Slytherin students.

Hermione Granger stood up. "Do you mean to tell me that Harry, who would never dream of hurting anyone, is sentenced to die?"

"Yes Ms. Granger. Though it pains me to say so."

"That's not fair, it's not as if he choose to be attacked." Hermione yelled.

"I know, but it's out of my hands." Dumbledore turned and left through the staff door behind the staff table.

The Great Hall was in an uproar. Many Hufflepuff and Gryffindor students were in tears, the only Gryffindor who seemed unaffected by it was Ron Weasley.

Hermione looked at Ron and the look on his face made something inside her snap.

"What is wrong with you Ron? Your best friend is condemned to death and you just sit there like nothing is happening!"

Ron scoffed at her words, "He's not my friend, and anyways he's a Wolfeli now. He deserves to die." Hermione stood up, reached across the table and slapped him so hard that it echoed across the Great Hall. The students all turned to look at them

"How dare you." Hermione said angrily. " He considers you his best friend and you turn on him when he needs you most. You disgust me Ronald, you are the low of the low. You're a backstabbing, no good, lying scumbag. I hate you."

And with that she grabbed her bag and hurried out the door of the Great Hall.

Ron looked around and saw the whole student body glaring at him.

"Well, shit."

* * *

><p>Hermione made her way to the library. She ran strait to the doors and tried to find anything about Wolfeli. There was only mention of it in a book of Dark Creatures.<p>

"_The Wolfeli, also know as Cwn Annwn, are extremely dangerous creatures. The legend says that if you hear their cries, your death is sure to follow. A Cwn Annwn with full control over their powers can shape shift in and out of their shape. While in their animal form they look like black dogs. The only major difference in appearance from a dog is that a Cwn Annwn will be almost twice as big as a domesticated wolf. Exact dimensions are unknown. _

_A Cwn Annwn in full control of their powers is not dangerous. They are, however very rare. There was one instance in history of the Cwn Annwn, Gwyn ap Nudd, who was able to coexist with humans peacefully. It is unknown how he did it but after he was bitten he traveled into the mountains east of his village, the mountain Cadair Idris. _

_The reason a Cwn Annwn is dangerous to humans is because they are easily susceptible to their emotions, especially anger. If you ever meet a Cwn Annwn in its human form, try to keep it as calm as possible and refrain from making it angry. _

_A changed Cwn Annwn will still keep its same personality that it had before it changed. There is no change in personality. The change happens in its appearance. First, A changed Cwn Annwn will have noticeable improved eye sight. This happens because they are nocturnal predatory animals and hunt in the dark. The second change is that they will change depending on if they are a dominant or submissive Cwn Annwn. The dominant Cwn Annwn will grow in height and muscle mass where as a submissive Cwn Annwn's hair will grow and they will develop a slight curve to their bodies. _

_These changes do not happen until their first change which should happen with in a week of when they first are changed. _

_A Cwn Annwn has a life mate, or soul mate. This is the one person that shares the other half of their soul with them. A Cwn Annwn's mate does not necessarily have to be another Cwn Annwn, but in most cases it is. How exactly the mating process happens is unknown to anyone be the Cwn Annwn themselves."_

Hermione quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching her and then tore the page out of the book. She quickly folded the page and put it into the pocket of her robes. After she put the book away she left the library and made her way to the common room. When she stepped into the common room she quickly made her way to her rooms.

Opening her trunk she dug around until she found an old non descript backpack. She placed an undetectable extension charm and hurried out the door. As she walked down the stairs she wasn't paying attention and almost ran into Ginny.

"Oh sorry 'Mione." Ginny said sniffling. When Ginny stepped to the side to let Hermione pass Hermione pulled her into a hug.

"_If you want to help me free Harry, meet me in the Room of Requirement in half an hour." _Hermione whispered in Ginny's ear. _"Tell no one." _

Ginny nodded wordlessly and then in a normal voice, "It will be all right Gin."

Hermione then headed down the stairs to the common room and then up to the 6th year boys dormitory. She knocked on the door.

"Hold on."

She heard someone walk to the door and it opened to reveal Neville.

"Hermione," he said in a surprised voice, "What are you doing here? Are you looking for Ron?"

"No I'm not looking for Ron. May I come in?"

"Uhh…sure." He opened the door and Hermione stepped into the room. She looked around and saw no one else.

"Good you're the only one here, that makes this easier."

Neville looked confused, "What?"

Hermione sat down on Harry's bed. "I'm going to free Harry."

"Your going to what? How?"

"Simple. I am going to find out where they are keeping Harry and then sneak him out. I think there might be guards on his room so I am going to need help. I am going to be meeting with Ginny to ask her if she'll help me. You don't have to accept but I could really use your help."

Hermione stood up and started digging around in Harry's trunk. She pulled out few pair of clothes, The Marauder's Map, his invisibility cloak, his Firebolt and a few pictures he had collected over the years. She carefully packed all of these things in the bag and turned to leave.

"Hermione wait!"

She turned back to look at Neville.

"I'll help", he said, "Harry doesn't deserve to die after all he's done for us."

Hermione smiled at him. "Thanks. Here, " she handed the backpack to him, " Go to the kitchen and ask the house elves to fill this with food and water. It would also be preferable if they could place a preservation charm on it."

Neville nodded and grabbed the bag from Hermione.

He inspected it with a confused look on his face.

"Is this a muggle bag?" He asked.

"Yeah, to open it you just pull this." Hermione grabbed the zipper pull and unzipped the bag a couple inches.

A look of amazement crossed Neville's face.

"Wicked." He whispered. He walked out the door towards the kitchen, opening and closing the zipper.

* * *

><p>Ginny waited in the Room of Requirement that currently resembled her living room in the Burrow. She stared into the fire sadly. How could they do this to Harry? After all he's done for the wizarding world, they just turn their back on him and sentence him to death. All because of something he had no control over! It's horrible.<p>

Ginny loved Harry like a brother. She did have a crush on him when she was younger but that was only something akin to hero worship. As she grew older her crush on him diminished and replaced by it was a sisterly love for him.

And now because of some stupid law, the ministry was going to kill her brother. It's not fair!

Ginny put her head in her hands and sighed. _I hope Hermione has some plan to help Harry. Of course she does, 'Mione always has a plan. _

At that moment Hermione walked in. Ginny jumped up and ran to her.

"Please tell me you have a plan to save Harry." Ginny said grabbing her arms.

"Kind of. I have a general idea of what I have to do but I need to straighten out some details."

"How can I help?" Ginny asked.

"Well I have collected some of Harry's personal items from his trunk and I sent Neville to get some food for Harry. I need to sneak into the potions room to get him healing supplies, but I can take care of that. What I need you to do is to figure out where exactly they are keeping Harry. That is your mission."

Ginny nodded.

"Do not give away that we are trying to save Harry. Do not come back here until after curfew, that's when we will start our plan."

Ginny nodded and left the Room of Requirement to complete her mission. Not even 5 minutes after she left, Neville walked in.

"You got the food?" Hermione asked him.

Neville nodded. "I mentioned Harry's name and this house elf named…Dolly…Donny…"

"Dobby?"

"Yeah, Dobby. He started running around making all types of food for Harry."

Hermione smiled. "Yeah, he's obsessed with Harry."

Neville handed Hermione the backpack.

"Okay then, what's the plan?" Neville asked.

"Right now Ginny is trying to figure out where they're keeping Harry. Right now all I need you to do is go about your day normally and pretend that you don't know anything about a rescue mission. Meet back here just after curfew. That's when our rescue mission begins."

**A/n: **I would like to thank my first reviewer **xDarklightx. **I would also like to thank everyone who added me to their notifications and favorites.

If any one was wondering Cwn Annwn is pronounced Coon Ahn - oon.

I have a question for you all, would you as a reader prefer shorter chapters or longer chapters? Longer chapters take me longer to write so it means less updates, but please let me know what you want.

Please Review, Reviews equal a faster update.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ginny, Hermione and Neville were quietly sneaking down the deserted hallway. Neville had cast disillusionment charms on them, surprisingly he was better at it than even Hermione.

The plan was to go to the corner and wait until Hermione gave the signal. Then Ginny would throw some Peruvian Instant Darkness powder she got from her brother's shop and they would stun the two guards.

Hermione walked up to the corner and peered around the edge. The two Aurors were standing on either side of the door into Harry's room. The guy on the right was leaning against the wall with his eyes half shut and the other was investigating his nails.

This was going to be easy. Hermione tapped softly with her wand against the castle wall. One, two, three. She heard Ginny rustling around and then there was a flash of blackness.

"Stupefy."

Hermione and Ginny both aimed their wands at where the two guards were standing. They paused and heard both men drop. Excellent.

"Neville, can you take the Disillusionment Charm off?"

She looked around and suddenly Neville appeared on her right and Ginny on her left.

Ginny smiled, "We did it."

Hermione smiled "We did. But Harry's not safe yet, we still need to smuggle him out of here."

Hermione blindly walked forward with her hand outstretched. This Peruvian Instant Darkness powder was really something, she couldn't see a thing.

'_I wonder how Fred and George made this.' _She wondered.

Suddenly her outstretched hand made contact with the door. She groped around for the handle and opened the door calling out "It's us Harry."

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yeah and Ginny and Neville."

She opened the door and walked into the room. It resembled a hotel room without the TV, of course. Harry was against the wall with his wand out. Hermione held up her hands.

"We're here to help you Harry." She said softly.

He put his wand down and Hermione walked over to him and hugged him. Harry tensed up in her arms but when she refused to let go of him, he relaxed and returned her hug.

"You're not scared of me?" He asked softly.

Hermione looked at him. "Of course not. I know you would never willingly hurt anyone. That's why we are here to free you."

Hermione took the backpack off of her back and handed it to Harry. "Here. In this bag are some of your things from your trunk, some food and some healing potions. I also added a medical potions book to help you incase you don't know what to use."

Harry gave Hermione a big hug then turned to Ginny and Neville respectively and hugged them too.

"Thank you guys. I don't know how I can repay you." He said tearfully.

"Don't die, that's how you can repay us." Neville said seriously.

"Come on we don't have much time. I don't know if the guards are going to wake up soon or not. Harry, put on your invisibility cloak and go." She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the door. "Wait."

She pulled the torn page about the Cwn Annwn out of her pocket and handed it to Harry.

"Now go."

Harry gave them all one last hug and donned his invisibility cloak.

"Good luck Harry." Hermione said.

They waited until they could no longer hear his footsteps. Neville quietly cast the disillusionment charm on them and they made their way back to the Gryffindor common room.

Just as they made it into the common room alarms start going off. The alarms sound like the ones from a muggle school during a fire drill. The few students that had attended Muggle school knew what they were but the rest of the students were freaking out. The heads of house calmed their students down. Not too long after that they heard Dumbledore's voice throughout the school.

"Attention students and staff. Please stay in your common rooms. Harry potter has escaped. I repeat…"

But the rest of it was drowned out by the cheers coming from the common rooms.

* * *

><p>(North Salem, New York)<p>

Logan, also known by his code name Wolverine, walked through the halls of the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Logan's footstep's echoed through the empty hall way. He reached the door at the end of the hallway and raised his hand to knock. Just as his knuckles hit the door it swung open on its own. Logan walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Storm said you wanted to see me." Logan said.

Professor Charles Xavier turned around in his wheelchair to face Logan

"Yes, I have a mission for you." the Professor said calmly.

Logan grumbled, "Not another baby sitting job."

"Its not a baby sitting job, I just need you to pick someone up."

"Is this someone a child?" Logan asked gruffly.

Professor X nodded.

Logan's eyes narrowed, "It's a baby sitting job."

Professor X looked at Logan with his ice blue eyes, almost seeing into his mind. Of course he could see into Logan's mind, but Professor X doesn't do that unless absolutely necessary.

"Logan, I wouldn't have asked you unless I really needed you to go,"

Logan sighed, "Fine, what do you need me to do?"

"You and Storm are going to take the jet to North Eastern Scotland and track this child. He is running from danger so you should exercise caution. I asked you specifically to do this job because this child's aura is something I've only seen once, in you."

"So this child is like me?" Logan asked looking positively confused.

"I can not say as of yet. However I do know that this child is unlike something we've ever seen."

* * *

><p>The sleek sliver jet landed in a clearing on the outskirts of a giant forest. Even though the jet flies twice the speed of a normal plane, the ride took almost 3 and a half hours.<p>

The jet's door opened and Wolverine and Storm stepped out, closing the door and putting the cloaking device on.

Logan put his arms above his head and stretched. "Finally, that flight took forever."

"Well we did fly halfway across the world." Storm said teasingly.

Logan was about to respond when he smelled someone coming from the forest. Out from the tree line ran a boy. He had long hair, for a boy, reaching his upper back. The boy was running and suddenly stopped, sniffed the air and turned to face them. The boy's eyes were the most startling green Logan had ever seen.

The boy suddenly crouched into an attack position, locked eyes with Logan and snarled at him. Logan crouched down and snarled back at the boy. He didn't really have any conscious thought of doing it, it just happened.

"Wolverine, what are you doing?" Storm hissed.

Before Logan could answer her, the boy ran at Logan. Logan's claws slid out from his knuckles and at the same instant the boy's fingers morphed into claws.

The two hit each other hard, the sound of the boy ringing against Logan's adamantium skeleton rang throughout the forest and yet, the boy seemed hardly phased by it and slashed at wolverine with his claws. Logan deflected and pushed the boy backwards. Logan attacked the boy, but the boy dodged and attacked back at Logan.

This when on for what seemed like forever but was really only a half an hour. In that half hour the boy's energy began to fade. Logan slashed at the boy and this time the boy's reaction time was slower and he got brushed by Logan's claws. Logan growled at the boy, demanding surrender and this time the boy knelt down and surrendered to Logan.

They froze there looking at each other.

"My name's Logan." He said offering the boy a hand to help him stand up.

"Harry." the boy said as he accepted the hand and stood up.

The second Harry was standing up right he started to sway and then he fell forward as he passed out.

Logan caught Harry before he hit the ground. He gently placed him on the ground and tried to revive him.

Logan stared down at the boy and placed his hand on the boy's cheek. "Harry?"

Storm came rushing over to them.

"What happened?" She asked as she knelt on the other side of the boy.

"I don't know." Logan whispered.

Storm inspected Harry's wounds. "You just scratched him, it's not serious. I wonder why he passed out?"

Storm stood up. "Let's get him back on the ship and take him back to base."

Logan placed one arm under the boy's knees and the other around his back. When he picked the boy up, he noticed how small he really was. At that moment Logan felt strangely protective over him. Logan walked up the ramp into the ship and placed the boy on one of the bench seats in the back.

"I'll sit back here with him." Logan said without taking his eyes off of the boy. Storm nodded and placed a small backpack next to Harry on the floor. "He dropped this just before you two began to fight."

Logan was still staring at the boy. Storm smiled at the protectiveness and worry she saw in his eyes. Gently she placed her hand on Logan's shoulder. "He'll be fine. I need you to sit down so we can fly back."

Logan nodded and then sat down on the bench that Harry was on and put Harry's head in his lap. They stayed that way the whole flight home.

When the plane landed under the basketball court. Beast and Professor X were there waiting for them. Beast stepped up to take Harry from Logan.

"I'll get him." The beast said with his arms out.

Logan surprised everyone when he gripped Harry tighter to him and said gruffly, "I got him."

Beast nodded and led them to the infirmary. Logan out him down on the bed and stepped back so Beast could work on him.

Professor X turned to Storm "What happened?"

She explained everything that went down from him appearing out of the trees to him passing out when Logan helped him stand up.

"…I was too far away to hear anything though. Did he say anything to you, Logan?"

Without taking his eyes off of the boy Beast was working on he whispered, "Harry, his name is Harry."

**A/N: **I know this one is short. I promise the next one will be longer. It may be a couple days though, we're moving into a new house and I have to help my dad paint. ugg...I hate painting.

Thanks to everyone who has added this story to their alerts and to Res7borg, for reminding me that Wolverine is immortal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Harry Potter woke up in a room that looked similar to the Gryffindor common room. He stood up and looked around. The room was similar to the common room down to the last detail. The scorched floor from someone playing with the fire, The stain in the corner from Fred and George spilling one of their experiments, even the pictures on the wall. Upon closer inspection, the pictures seemed to show his memories.

Harry stared at the closest picture to him. It was from when he was very little, it showed his mum rocking him in front of the fire and his dad coming behind them, placing his hand on Lily's shoulder and staring lovingly down at Harry.

Harry stared at the picture until he felt something on his face. He reached up to touch it and discovered that it was a tear. Harry sniffed and shook his head.

"What is this place?" He whispered.

"Your mind." He heard a voice from behind him say, making him jump.

Harry spun around to face the person behind him. His jawed dropped.

"Who…Who are you?"

The other person looked like…him. Kind of. They had the same height and the same face and yet they were different. This other person had a lankier appearance, long hair in a braid, that reached all the way down his back, and this person also had purple eyes, the same shade as an amethyst stone.

"I am you, dear Harry. Or rather, I am half of what you have become."

Harry just looked at the other person with the most confused look on his face.

The other person smirked, "You should see your face right now. My name is Arawn. I am the mental manifestation of the Cwn Annwn. In human form right now you are a cross between us."

"I am?" Harry asked.

Arawn sighed. "Have you looked in a mirror at all since you were turned?"

Harry's eyes narrowed. "No. I've been to busy trying not to be killed."

Arawn simply nodded. "Well your hair has grown to about your upper back, your facial structure slightly more angled and you've become more graceful. In here, you look as you once did, but out there, you are a blend of the two of us."

Harry moved to the couch and sat down. "This is all so weird, one moment I'm an average wizard, the next I'm a Cwn Annwn on the run from the ministry. I don't know what to do or how to control this."

Arawn sat down next to him, "I'm here to help you gain control of your wild side."

Harry looked at him confused, "I thought that we couldn't be controlled."

"Did you read the paper that Hermione gave you?"

Harry shook his head.

Arawn focused for a second and then right in front of them a rectangle shape appeared. It glowed gold and then suddenly a torn paper was floating in the air in front of them. Arawn reached out and snatched the paper from the air before it fell. He looked it over and handed the paper to Harry.

"This is all of the knowledge that humans have of us. Read it over and when your done, ask me any questions."

They sat in silence while Harry finished the page.

"So I can control my powers?" Harry questioned

"Yes, it is possible. That's why I'm here. The desire to be good is what drew me into existence. All other Cwn Annwns don't desire to be good, which is why they don't learn to control their powers."

"So if I didn't care, I would be dangerous?"

Arawn nodded.

"Okay. What's this about me having a soul mate."

Arawn smiled. "A soul mate is the one person in this world who is the perfect match for you. It doesn't necessarily mean that you two will have the same interests in everything, it means that you two complement each other. The soul mate is another thing that keeps us grounded. They help us control our wild side, because of love. Your soul mate will love you unconditionally."

"How do I know when I find my soul mate?" Harry asked.

"The first step in the mating process is a fight. The submissive will offer a challenge and the dominant will accept. Often times the pair will not have control of their actions, they will do the actions without really realizing what they are doing."

Harry nodded and Arawn continued.

"These fights are used to determine the dominant and submissive in the relationship, in the case of the _gariadon _being of the same gender."

"The _gariadon_?"

"The lovers."

"Oh." Harry said quietly.

Harry was going over everything in his head when he asked, "Can't you tell whose dominant by whose taller or who has longer hair? Why do they need to fight?"

"Yes, if both are Cwn Annwn you can tell by physical appearance. However, since the Cwn Annwn are so rare the chances of both _gariadon _being Cwn Annwn is very unlikely. So we fight."

They sat in silence.

"Your mate is worried about you." Arawn said casually.

Harry's mouth dropped open in shock, "My what?" He squeaked.

"Your mate," Arawn repeated, "Don't tell me that you've forgotten what we've talked about already."

Harry shook his head vigorously. "I don't have a mate."

"Of course you do, that guy you fought with before you came here."

The image of chocolate brown eyes and toned body to die for popped into his head.

"Logan. " Harry whispered.

"Yes, him. He's worried because after you two fought you passed out. He's worried because there is no medical reason for you to still be asleep."

Harry nodded and the said suddenly, "Why am I here anyways?"

"You're here so I can train you. So you can have full control of your Cwn Annwn form and full control of your anger so you don't hurt anyone."

Harry nodded. "The paper said that I can change into a dog-like form. Why didn't I change when I was fighting?"

"Well first, you were fighting your mate. When mates fight they don't change form because no matter how mad you two are at each other, you don't actually want to kill each other. Also, you are still a youngling, Cwn Annwn can't morph for the first six months of being a Cwn Annwn."

Harry nodded.

Arawn stood up, "So, lets begin your training."

* * *

><p>Logan sat in in the chair next to Harry's bed. He had not left Harry side since they had brought him in 3 days ago. He was hooked up to beeping machines.<p>

_Beep…Beep…Beep._

A constant reminder that, some how, he put this kid in a coma. Jean had run some tests and found that there is nothing wrong with Harry. They did find that he did have some long term malnorishment, which accounts for Harry's small stature. Other than that there is nothing wrong. No reason why he shouldn't wake up.

A soft knock on the door pulled Logan out of his musings. Jean walked in the door with some food.

"Any change?" She asked softly.

Logan shook his head. Jean walked over and place the food on the table next to Logan.

"Eat." She urged him.

Logan reached over and put a piece of food in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed without tasting anything. All without ever taking his eyes off of Harry

"Logan, have you left this room at all?" Jean asked quietly.

Logan shook his head.

"Why?" She aasked, "Why do you feel such an attachment to this boy?"

"I don't know. It's crazy. I feel responsible for this kid, I want him to get better."

Jean placed her hand on Logan's shoulder comfortingly.

"He will get better, I promise." She said.

Ever since the Alkali Lake incident, Logan and Jean had grown closer, like brothers and sisters. Scott was still wary of Logan because he used to chase after Jean. For some reason, when they got back from Alkali Lake he suddenly stopped.

If you asked Logan, he wouldn't be able to explain it. He just felt that Jean was not the right person for him.

At Alkali Lake they almost died from the lake flooding but at the last second the jet started and they all got out safely.

Logan glanced over at the monitors. All vital signs were normal, some increased brain activity but everything else was normal.

"I'm sorry." Logan whispered. "I didn't mean to put you in a coma. I would never have fought you if I have known that this would happen."

Logan reached out and touched Harry's cheek in a loving manner.

"Please wake up Harry."

* * *

><p>Harry stopped his training for a second when he heard a voice whisper to him.<p>

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you in a coma. I never would have fought you if I had known that this would happen."_

Harry felt a warm tingly sensation on his cheek and reached his own hand up to touch it.

"_I'm sorry."_

Harry looked around.

"What was that?"

"That's your _gariadon _talking to you. You know, doctors always say that you should talk to coma patients because they can hear you. With us, it's true, at least in regards to our _gariadon_."

Harry nodded and returned to his meditations.

* * *

><p>Logan held a sleeping Harry securely in his arms as Jean wheeled the IV attached to Harry's arm. They were moving Harry to a bedroom. They figured since there is nothing wrong with him, medically, they should move him to a bedroom. The room was across the hall from Logan's room.<p>

Jean opened the door for Logan and Logan turned himself sideways so as not to hit Harry on the door jam. Logan walked over to the bed and gently set Harry down on the bed. Jean put the comforter over Harry and quickly hooked Harry up to the EKG monitor and brain wave monitor that had been moved into the room from the infirmary.

Jean looked over at Logan, who was staring at Harry. She smiled softly, "Logan, he'll be fine. You haven't left his side since we brought him in four days ago. At least go take a shower."

Logan glanced at her, then back at Harry.

"I'll stay here." She offered.

Logan sighed and nodded. He walked to the door and reached out for the handle. He looked back at Harry.

"Go." Jean urged him.

He opened the door and left to go across the hall to him room.

Jean sat down and looked at the sleeping boy. She put her hand on his head and attempted to read his mind. She focused and found that she couldn't read his mind at all.

She frowned.

"What's with the pouty face?" She heard a voice say from the door.

She looked up to see her boyfriend, Scott. She smiled softly at him "Hey. How are you?"

"Alright. Just checking up on you."

Jean frowned, "Checking on me or checking on Logan?"

Scott looked down guiltily. "Both" He whispered.

Jean stood up and crossed the room to stand in front of Scott. She grabbed his hands and held them.

"Trust me." She whispered.

Scott tilted his head up and looked at Jean in the eyes. Jean saw herself reflected in the red tinted glasses.

"I do trust you," Scott said to her quietly, "It's him I don't trust me."

"Then trust me. He's changed. Right now he is completely ensnared by this boy. He hasn't given anyone, especially me a second glance."

Scott nodded.

Jean looked over at Harry, who hadn't moved an inch.

"To be honest, it's a little weird, to see Logan so tame. I think he feels that he put Harry in the coma."

Scott wrapped Jean in his arms, "It'll be okay."

Scott captured Jean's lips with his and kissed her reassuringly and for a moment Jean believed everything would be fine.

* * *

><p>Arawn stood up and brushed off his clothes.<p>

"Well done Harry."

He had been training Harry in hand to hand combat and meditation to control his Cwn Annwn. He was under control of his emotions.

"I think your ready." Arawn said.

"Ready for what?" Harry asked.

"To wake up."

"Really?" Harry was surprised he hadn't actually given though to waking up.

"Yeah, we are really starting to worry your _gariadon. _Also, I've taught you what you need to know. Before you go, you need to know that time passes differently here. In the real world you have been asleep for a about a week. I will be able to talk to you while you are awake but only short conversations."

Harry nodded. "How do I wake up?"

Arawn shrugged, "I don't know you just do."

Harry focused his mind and the room and Arawn began to fade.

Harry slowly came to in the real world. The first ting he heard was a steady _beep…beep…beep._ Where am I? He wondered.

He slowly opened his eyes. He was in a bedroom. It was very cozy looking. There was a lamp in one corner that was turned on and a chest of drawers in the other. Next to him on the right was a bed side table. The whole room was done up in dark wood and a dark red color.

"Good morning Harry."

Harry turned towards the sound of the voice. Sitting next to him is an old man. He has blue eyes and no hair.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Charles Xavier. You are at my school for mutants."

**A/n: Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing and adding my story to your alerts. I never thought this many people would read my story.**

**Gariadon mean lovers. At least according to the site I found. If anyone really does speak welsh out there…Is that correct?**

**Arawn is pronounced _Air-a-oon. _It is the name of the Lord of Annwn, or the underworld. Just thought it was fitting.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Last time: _

"_Good morning Harry." _

_Harry turned towards the sound of the voice. Sitting next to him is an old man. He has blue eyes and no hair. _

"_Who are you?" He asked. _

"_My name is Charles Xavier. You are at my school for mutants."_

**Chapter 5**

"Mutants? What are mutants?" Harry looked at the old man curiously.

Professor Xavier smiled. "Mutants are humans who have taken a leap forward in evolution and developed special powers."

Harry was lucky that during the summer when he was avoiding Dudley and his friends during 'Harry hunting' he used to duck into the library. He was particularly interested in science, because in the wizarding world they don't study science.

"Oh, How did I get here? Wherever here is."

Professor Xavier smiled, "Why don't you get dressed and then I'll give you a tour of the school. We rescued the backpack you had with you, do you have any clothes in there?"

Harry nodded and slowly stood up. He grabbed his bag and crossed to the en suite to change. Harry quickly changed into his clothes, which in reality are Dudley's old clothes. He exited the bathroom and saw that Professor Xavier was in a wheel chair, he had assumed that Professor Xavier had just been sitting in a chair.

Professor Xavier saw him staring. "An old injury to my spine left it so I am unable to walk."

Harry hung his head down, "Sorry I've just never seen a person in a wheel chair before."

"It's quite alright."

Xavier move himself towards the door. Harry went to go open the door for him but the door opened before he could reach it.

Harry was shocked, "You can do magic?"

Professor Xavier smiled and shook his head, "No, I have Telekinesis and Telepathy. Telekinesis is the ability to move things with my mind, Telepathy is the ability to read and control other people's minds." He glanced over and saw the scared look on Harry's face. "Don't worry I don't control people with my mind very often."

Harry nodded.

"Alright, this way Harry."

Professor Xavier led Harry to an elevator. At first glance it looked like a regular part of the wall but it slid open to reveal an elevator. Professor X led Harry into the elevator. "Please press the down button, Harry."

Harry nodded and pushed the button. They rode they elevator down. They came out on the ground floor. It was very elegant. The walls were wood paneling and the floors were made of wood. There were beautiful paintings on the wall and marble busts and flower vases lined the hallways. Everything shined like a picture out of a magazine.

"Wow." Harry whispered.

Professor Xavier gave Harry a tour of the school. Explaining that the students lived here year round and had the option of going home for the summer, if they wanted to.

Harry imagined if they allowed that at Hogwarts, he'd never leave.

Professor Xavier and Harry were walking the grounds, they came to a stop near the pond. Harry was mesmerized by the way the light reflected off the water's surface.

"Harry, we brought you here to offer you sanctuary from the rest of the world. You will always be protected here, from whatever you are hiding from."

"Really?" He asked hopefully. Even at Hogwarts evil still managed to find its way into the walls of the castle.

Professor Xavier nodded. "If you decide to stay, you need to take some tests so we can figure out where to place you."

Harry nodded. Suddenly an overwhelming surge of panic hit him.

'What..?' Harry said in his head.

Suddenly Harry remembered one of the things that Arawn had taught him.

_The emotional bond between gariadon let you know what your partner if feeling. However it only works on very strong emotions, such as fear or panic. _

Harry looked at Professor Xavier who had his eyes shut and was focusing on something intently. The Professor's eyes opened.

"It seems that Logan has discovered that you are up. He has been keeping an eye on you ever since we came and was worried when he checked on you and you were not there."

"He was panicking." Harry said matter-of-factly.

Professor Xavier gave him a strange look.

"Yes he was, I told him where we were. He should be arriving shortly."

Just as Professor Xavier finished talking Logan came rushing over to them. He got about 6 feet away from where Harry and Professor Xavier were standing and then he stopped. He stopped because Harry had taken that moment to look up at him.

Logan stopped abruptly when Harry's green eyes locked with his. Harry got lost in his eyes.

'Merlin, he's amazing.' Harry thought. His hair was messy, sticking up with a little bit that stuck up higher on each side of his head, giving him the appearance of horns. He was wearing a white tank top which showed off his very buff arms, worn jeans that hugged his upper legs and biker boots that just added to the image. Harry was almost drooling at the sight.

Suddenly Professor Xavier cleared his throat, causing Harry to jump in surprise.

"So Logan, I was just about to take Harry up to my office and run his through the placement tests. He is going to be rooming with Bobby in room 201. Would you mind showing him the room and moving his bag from the old room."

Logan nodded and started to walk back towards the mansion. Harry stared after him checking him out as he walked. Logan stopped and turned to look back at Harry.

"Are you coming?" He asked.

Harry blushed and ran to catch up with Logan. Logan led Harry up the stairs to the room he had woken up in to grab his backpack.

"The top floor is where the adults and non-students sleep , the floor beneath that is where the girls sleep and the bottom floor is where the boys sleep." Logan explained as they walked down the stairs. He led Harry down the Hallway, there were 2 doors on the left and one on the right. The hallway then turned to the left and had more doors on the right and a bunch of windows on the left.

Logan led him all the way down to the end of the hall and opened the door directly in front of them. The room was decently sized. There were two beds, one on reach side of the room. The bed on the right looked as if someone had just hastily made it. The wall above said bed had all types of posters above it. The posters had sports teams and athletes on them, a couple of them had cars on them.

The left-hand side of the room was plain. The bedspread was dark blue and had a matching pillow. Next to the bed was a small table with a lamp on it.

Harry set his backpack on the bed. "I'm assuming that this is my bed."

Logan smirked at him, "I wonder what gave you that idea."

Harry smiled at him and shrugged, "I don't know."

Harry looked at Logan appreciatively. Everything about him was perfect.

"_Tell him." Arawn said to Harry. _

"_What? I can't just blurt it out, I'll probably scare him away. Can you imagine that conversation. 'Yeah um… I barely know you but we are mates and destined to be together forever.' No! He'll think I'm crazy."_

"_You kind of are, what with the voice in your head and all." _

_Harry could hear the laughter in Arawn's voice._

"_Shut up." Harry growled at him. _

"Harry?"

Logan's voice snapped him out of his mental conversation. He glanced up at his mate.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? You kinda spaced there for a second." Logan said gruffly.

"I'm fine. Just…thinking." Harry said vaguely

Logan nodded. "We have to go see the professor so you can take the placement tests."

Harry nodded and followed Logan out the door. Logan led Harry through the mansion to the Professor's office. They entered through the heavy oak doors and saw the professor levitating several papers out of the filing cabinet behind the desk.

Professor Xavier looked up.

"Come in, sit down Harry." He said as he gestured to the chair in front of the desk. As Harry sat down Professor Xavier looked over at Logan.

"Could you go prepare the Danger Room. We will be heading over there after we are done with this."

Logan turned and walked out, presumably to the Danger Room, grumbling something about not being a slave.

Harry smirked at him and then turned to face the Professor. The professor watched Harry and had that look in his eye that said 'I'm trying to figure you out."

The Professor handed Harry a stack of papers. "The first paper is the application form for getting into school the other packets are tests so we know where you are academically."

Harry glanced down at the tests. The test covered Math, Science, English and History.

"Professor, I probably only around a 5th or 6th grade level with most of this stuff. I have done extra work over the summer in these subjects but probably not enough."

Professor Xavier looked confused. "Your 16, why only a 5th grade level?"

"My school didn't teach these kinds of subjects."

"What did your school teach?" Professor Xavier asked curiously.

"I'm not allowed to tell muggles, of course, I guess you guys aren't regular muggles." Harry reasoned.

"If you don't mind me asking Harry, what are muggles?"

"Non-Wizarding folk." Harry said bluntly.

"What?" The professor's mouth dropped open in shock. Usually the Professor was more calm and secretive about his emotions, but then of course it isn't every day you meet someone who says that they are a wizard.

"I am a wizard. I grew up with my aunt and uncle, who kept my true heritage from me. I was surprised as you are right now when right before my 11th birthday I received a letter via wizarding post, informing me that I was to attend Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry."

The Professor had found his calm mask again, 'clearly this boy is crazy' he thought.

"I know this sounds crazy. Let me prove it to you. I can't really do wandless magic yet, do you have a place, like a training room?"

Professor Xavier nodded. "We have the Danger Room, it's a simulation room. We were going to head over there after you finished your placement tests but we can go there first if you want."

Harry nodded.

"Okay then, follow me." Professor Xavier led Harry to the elevator that they had used that morning.

"This school is not just a school, it is a sanctuary for all mutants. There are two divisions of mutants. The X-Men and the Brotherhood. We are the X-Men and we believe in co-existing peacefully with the humans. Underneath the school is the X-men training facility."

As soon as he was done talking the elevator doors opened, revealing a white hallway. Professor Xavier led him to the Danger Room, which Logan was standing outside of, leaning against the wall with one leg propping him up.

"That was fast." He said.

"Harry here has something to show us."

Logan raised one eyebrow questioningly at Harry, making his stomach flutter a little.

"Is the danger room set up for training?"

Logan nodded and led them into the danger room. Inside was a small room with gray-blue tiles.

"Is it safe for us to be in here with you or do you want us to not be in the room?" Professor Xavier asked.

"It's safe as long as you two stay behind me."

Logan turned and shut the door of the room. Almost instantly it turned into a big room that resembled a medieval training ground. It was a dirt arena. In one area there were several styles of practice dummies, cloth, plastic, that rubber stuff that simulates human flesh. On the opposite side of the arena there were targets old style archery targets, metal hanging targets and targets on a conveyer belt that simulate moving targets. On the edge of the arena there was a weapons locker. Harry walked towards the practice dummies until he was about 50 yards from them.

"Harry turned to Professor Xavier and Logan.

"Stand behind me here." They obliged. Harry pulled off the wood bracelet and held it in the palm of his hand. It glowed and then transformed into a wand. Not his original wand, that got confiscated when he was attacked by he Cwn Annwn. After the Ministry fiasco Harry was paranoid about being with out a wand so he went to Olivander's and bought another wand and had Hermione help him with the charm to turn it in to a bracelet.

Harry pointed his wand at one of the practice dummies and proceeded to cast Diffindo. The seams on the practice dummy ripped and stuffing fell onto the floor.

"Holy shit." Harry heard Logan swear from behind him.

He smirked, "You haven't seen anything yet."

Harry shot out spells from his wand, Stupefy, Flipendo, Reducto Incendio and a few others. When all the practice dummies were on the floor in pieces and flaming slightly from Incendio. Harry looked back at Professor Xavier and Logan.

"Not all spells are fighting spells."

He turned back to the flaming rubble.

"Aquamenti." A stream of water shot out of his wand and when the fire was out Harry yelled out "Reparo." The pieces of the dummies flew together and repaired themselves.

Harry turned and looked at the pair behind him, "I want to show you a couple cool things."

"Expecto Patronum." A misty cloud came out of his wand and a stag came charging out of the mist. The stag looked around for danger, when it could see none, the stag walked up to Harry and nuzzled Harry's outstretches hand.

Harry glanced at Professor Xavier and Logan. "I would like you all to meet Prongs. The spell I just performed is called a Patronus. It is used for scaring away Dark creatures and you can send message with it."

Harry dismissed Prongs and then turned back to the two standing behind him.

"I can do lots of other things, but it would take you forever to see all of the spells. To answer your earlier question, Professor, Hogwarts offers a variety of classes including Charms class, Transfiguration class, Defense against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, History of Magic, Astronomy, Arithmancy and Divination."

"How could we not know about this?" Logan asked.

"I'm not sure. Harry can you come with me?" Professor Xavier asked.

"Sure."

He followed Professor Xavier and Logan followed behind him. The got to the end of the hall and the Professor rolled up to a small circle in the wall. Suddenly the door opened and a computerized voice said "Welcome Professor."

The Professor rolled into the room. Harry followed closely behind. The room was a perfect sphere made of metal planks. Professor Xavier rolled to the end of a walkway and put on a weird looking helmet attacked to a little desk. Suddenly a map of the world popped up. There were white dots all over the map.

"These white dots represent everyone on the planet." The white changed to blue and then red. "The blue represents the humans, red represents the mutants."

Professor Xavier changed back to the white dots.

"Where is your school Harry?"

"Scotland."

The professor zoomed into Scotland. "Where Exactly?"

Harry thought for a second, "The closest Muggle town is Dufftown."

The professor zoomed into North Eastern Scotland. "Your school should be right there."

Professor Xavier pointed to and area of the map that was dark. There were a few dim white spots, but nothing else.

Harry scratched his head in curiosity.

"_The wards around the castle keep wizards off Xavier's radar." Arawn said._

"_Then what are those dim dots?" Harry questioned_

_Muggleborns." Arawn said in a bored voice._

"_Oh, right." _

"What is it Harry?" Professor Xavier asked.

"Muggleborn wizards. Most wizards are born of two magical parents but occasionally, there are magical children who pop up from two non-magical parents. I bet that because of that they show up on your radar, but the wards around Hogwarts dim them."

The professor nodded thoughtfully. "So the magic prevents me from seeing the wizards but those that have non-magical parents show up faintly."

"Yep."

"Interesting." Professor Xavier took off the weird helmet and they went out to the hallway. Logan was waiting out side of the room.

The trio began to walk, or roll in the Professor's case, back to the elevator.

"What changed?" The Professor asked suddenly.

"What?" Harry looked at the Professor.

"Why did I detect you on Cerebro? I can't see wizards, so then why did I see you?"

Harry sighed. "I knew I would have to tell you eventually but I didn't really want to."

Logan spoke up and addressed Harry.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

"It's not that I don't want to. It's that I am afraid that I'll have to leave when I tell you." Harry looked down at the floor avoiding eye contact with either of them.

Logan reached out and touched Harry's shoulder.

"We would never make you leave. This place is a sanctuary for anyone who asks for it. You don't have to tell us today. Just tell us when your comfortable."

Harry nodded mutely and leaned into Logan's touch.

When the elevator doors opened up, Logan took his hand off of Harry's shoulder and Harry was disappointed in the lack of touch.

"Do you need anything more from me?" Harry asked the Professor.

"Do you still have the papers I gave you?"

Harry nodded, he had them rolled in his back pocket.

"Then no, I just want the tests and the form filled out on my desk on Monday."

"What day is it?" He asked.

"Friday." Logan answered for the Professor.

"See you later Harry, Logan." The Professor said and went back into his office.

Harry watched the Professor go and then he turned to Logan. Just looking at him made his stomach flutter. 'This man is my mate, but how do I tell him without scaring him away.'

"Do you need anything?" Logan asked Harry.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you only have one small backpack of stuff and those clothes don't look very new."

Harry looked down at his clothes, they were Dudley's old clothes that were too big on him, they were old and faded. Harry was used to the Hogwarts uniform so he hadn't thought to buy any new muggle clothes.

"Oh, I guess I could use some new clothes." Harry said.

Normally he didn't like clothes shopping but he really wanted to spend more time with Logan.

"Alright, come on, we're going to go to the mall."

**A/N:** I'm sorry, I would have had this chapter up sooner but I've been moving into my new house.

Thank you all to everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their alerts, it makes me giddy inside to see that so many people like this story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Logan and Harry were driving down the road towards the mall. The Xavier mansion was in the middle of nowhere. Good, it you want to hide from everyone, bad if you want to go anywhere.

"How far away is it?" Harry asked.

"Not sure. The mansion is a distance away from anything. It helps us keep our secrecy."

Harry nodded thoughtfully.

"So, a wizard?" Logan asked.

Harry nodded, "Yep. I was raised by my Aunt and Uncle so when I was 11 and got a letter inviting me to Hogwarts, I was surprised. I always knew I was different but it was a shock. I had been told that my parents had died in a car crash, but I then found out that they had been killed by a mad man while protecting me."

Logan looked over at him, shocked. "Someone tried to kill you when you were a baby?"

"Yep, there's this Dark Wizard ,who calls himself Voldemort, who wants to kill all Muggles and Muggle-born wizards and witches. There is this prophecy that says that the child born at the end of July will have the power to defeat him and that "neither can live while the other survives". He came in the middle of the night. My father told my mother to take me and run. My father was easily taken out with the killing curse. He then followed my mother into the nursery to kill me. She died protecting me. Voldemort pointed his wand at me and cast the killing curse, but because my mother died for me, her magic still lingered to protect me. The curse rebounded and killed him, I did however get a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on my forehead."

"Wow." Logan whispered.

Harry looked out the window and sighed. He shock his head slightly, as if to chase the melancholy thoughts from his head.

"So, Logan, tell me about yourself. What's your power?"

Logan frowned. "I have spikes that come out of my skin here," He pointed at his knuckles, "I heal rapidly and I don't age. I don't remember anything about my early life. A couple months ago I went looking for answers. The mansion was attacked by a man named Stryker, he knew me. He experiments on mutants. He injected my skeleton with a metal called Adamantium. Apparently my powers of regeneration made it so that I did not die after the process was done. I don't know how I lost my memory, I think it might have been lost when he injected my skeleton with Adamantium, I don't know." He almost growled the last part.

Harry reached out and put his hand on Logan's shoulder to calm him down.

"It's alright, sometimes I think I'd prefer not knowing my past."

* * *

><p>Logan parked the car in the parking lot outside of the mall. He and Harry walked to the doors and Logan grabbed the door and held it open for Harry. He watched Harry walk appreciatively. Harry stopped and turned to Logan.<p>

"Where to first?" Harry asked.

Logan shrugged, "We're here for you. What do you need?"

"Umm…Clothes?"

"Is that a question?" Logan asked jokingly.

Harry stuck his tongue out at Logan.

"I need clothes." he restated.

Harry looked around at the shopping mall.

"There are a lot of stores here. How do we know where to go?"

Logan pointed at the directory on the wall. "Malls usually have maps."

Harry cried out happily and ran towards the map. Logan chuckled at Harry's exuberance and followed him.

Harry ran his finger along the list of stores. His eyes filled with wonder as he looked back at Logan.

"All of these places are here in this place?" He asked.

Logan nodded and Harry turned back to the mall directory.

"And I thought Diagon Alley was big." He said.

"Die-a- what?" Logan looked at Harry questioningly.

"Diagon Alley. It's the wizard shopping center. But there are only 30 stores at the most. This place has probably double that."

Harry stared at the map a moment longer, memorizing it. Harry suddenly turned and started walking right. Logan quickly followed him.

They reached a clothing store and Harry began rummaging through the racks.

Logan stared at Harry and couldn't help but think that Harry was the most attractive person he had ever seen, male or female.

Almost as if Harry could sense Logan's stares, he turned towards him. Harry gave Logan a little smile.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me or are you going to help me?" Harry asked him.

"I'm perfectly fine with just standing here." Logan said.

Harry pouted at Logan. Logan was overcome with an overwhelming desire to do anything Harry asked for.

He sighed. "Fine, what size do you wear?

Harry told him and Logan immediately began searching for clothes for Harry.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile at the Ministry)<p>

"What do you mean you can't find him?" Fudge yelled at the Kingsley Shacklebolt, the head Auror.

It had been 3 days since the disappearance of Harry Potter. Fudge had Aurors combing through the Forbidden forest and the areas surrounding Hogwarts. The Aurors were getting tired of the fruitless search and Shacklebolt was currently explaining this situation to him.

"I mean, Minister, that we have searched the areas around Hogwarts and we have found nothing, no signs of him at all. There are no magical traces and the trackers can't find any footprints. My Aurors are needed elsewhere, you know with Voldemort's attacks on the rise. I'm pulling my men out. I'll put a tracking notice on his magical signature and send it out to the International Magic Trackers, but I'm stopping active search for him."

The minister glared at Shacklebolt. "Continue the search, we need to find Harry Potter."

Shacklebolt glared right back at Fudge. "No. What's so important about him anyways. I understand that he's a Cwn Annwn but if he's gone, he's gone. That law was made a long time ago, when anyone who was bitten turned savage. From the reports of the people who saw Harry after he was turned, his still had the same demeanor that he always does. He wasn't violent. Perhaps some of the laws need to be changed around here."

And with that said Shacklebolt turned and walked out the door.

The Fudge glared at the door. With this new Harry Potter fiasco, the public was starting to consider that he was not the best Minister. And with the elections coming up next month, that did not bode well for his re-election. Perhaps it was time to owl the Daily Prophet.

* * *

><p>Three stores and a hair dressers later, Harry finally decided that he didn't need anything else. When Logan heard this he gave out a sigh of relief.<p>

"Hey! It was your idea to come here in the first place." Harry said

"Yeah, but I didn't know that it would take so long."

Harry just rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his newly cut hair. It was still long but it didn't reach his shoulders like it had before.

Harry glanced over at Logan and noticed that he was carrying most of the shopping bags.

"I can hold more than this." Harry said, holding up the two bags he was holding.

"I want to carry them. Besides your so little, I don't know if you can hold much more than that bag." Logan teased.

Harry stuck out his tongue at Logan.

"I'm not that little."

"Yes you are."

Harry considered his height, 167 cm (about 5'6) compared to Logan's height, 187 cm (about 6'2).

"Okay, maybe to you I'm short." Harry agreed.

Logan turned his head to look at Harry.

"I know girls who are taller than you."

Harry stuck out his tongue at Logan, again.

"Fine. I'm short. It's not my fault." Harry said.

"Were your parents short?" Logan asked eager to know more about Harry.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, that's not why I'm short, I…" Harry trailed off.

Logan looked at Harry. "Harry?"

The sad look on Harry's face was quickly hidden.

"I'm sorry you had to pay for the clothes. All I had was wizard money."

Logan was surprised by Harry's sudden change in subject but answered him.

"I didn't pay for it. The school did."

"What? I don't think your supposed to use school money on clothes." Harry said, frowning slightly.

"The school is funded by Professor Xavier, who comes from old money. He won't notice it."

Harry shrugged. "Okay then."

They walked down the strip of stores and Harry pulled Logan into an alcove to the side.

"What?" Logan asked.

Harry changed his bracelet into a wand and then shrunk the shopping bags.

Logan looked at him questioningly.

"It's the least I can do, if you won't let me carry the bags."

Logan nodded and slipped the now shrunk bags in his pocket.

They walked out of the alcove, like nothing had happened.

"Do you want something to eat?" Logan asked Harry.

"Sure."

Logan started to lead Harry towards the food court. They were halfway to the escalators when a man stepped around the corner. The man was wearing a grey robe on the right breast was a gold "A" surrounded by a fancy design. Two lines crossing each other, vaguely resembling DNA strands. From this distance Harry couldn't actually see the design but he had seen it enough on the pamphlet that McGonagall had given him during their career counseling session. He also seen it on the propaganda posters asking for more recruits.

"Aurors."

* * *

><p>World War II was not only a time of great sadness for the muggles, but the wizards too. It marked the rise of many Dark Wizards. Grindlewald was one of many. It was not only a World War to the muggles, but the wizards. Dark Wizards popped up in Russia, China, the United States and Britain. They worked towards the same goals, eliminate Muggle blood from the wizarding world.<p>

After the war was lost and won, the Wizarding Governments got together and formed a United Nations, of a sort. Each ministry had a representative that they sent to the assemblies, when they took place. And despite what the purebloods think, wizards are not totally separated from the muggle world. The president of the muggle UN and the president of the wizarding UN met regularly, in fact the both of the current presidents were actually sisters, (the wizarding president is a Muggleborn.)

The wizarding UN was desperately searching for a way to get rid of Voldemort. They had thought he was dead, but apparently not. After the incident at the British Ministry of Magic he had hidden himself so they couldn't even find him, if they knew ho to get rid of him.

Both the wizarding and muggle UN's work the same way and were very similar. The wizarding section resides underground, underneath the muggle UN building on the East side of Manhattan island. Down there are offices for many agencies including the Wizarding Health Organization, the Wizard's with Disabilities Program, the Magical Education Corporation and the International Magic Trackers.

The International Magic Trackers are an organization designed to deal with magic on an international scale. Not every country has a magical government, because not every country is magical. Sometimes in these non-magical countries an Muggleborn will pop up and the IMT sends a magical representative to that child and makes sure that the child will receive help from the MEC that deals with getting the child a magical education.

The IMT also deals with escaped convicts and dangerous persons. A ministry can submit a tracking request and then the IMT will set that person's magical signature into their database. On the wall of their office is a huge map of the world. If someone whose magical signature is on file uses magic, a light will pop up on the map with the person's name above it and an alarm will start going off. The IMT alerts the local Aurors and the Aurors of the person's home country.

So that's what they did when Harry Potter's magical signature appeared in a East New York mall. They place in an emergency floo call to the New York Auror Department and the British Auror Department telling them of Harry Potter's location.

* * *

><p>The mall was busy and the Auror hadn't seen Harry yet. He was looking around and suddenly his eyes fell on Harry.<p>

"Run." Harry yelled grabbing Logan's hand and turning 180 degrees to run directly away from the Auror. Suddenly another Auror appeared in front of them. Harry turned and saw the Auror behind the gaining on them. Harry looked around for an escape, there was only one way.

"Jump." Harry said to Logan.

Logan turned to him worriedly, "Can you make it?"

Harry shrugged, "There's only one way to find out."

Harry climbed over the railing and jumped. He braced for impact but found when he reached the ground he landed lightly on his feet.

Logan and Harry took off running through the Mall.

"Can all wizards jump like that?" Logan asked while they were running.

"No, only me." Harry replied.

Suddenly a spell came shooting in between Harry and Logan's head.

"Shit." Harry said ducking behind one of the stands in the middle of the mall. Harry ducked up and shot a spell back at the Aurors.

"Harry Potter, you are ordered by the ministry to give yourself up." The Auror sounded British.

"The New York Aurors must have called the Aurors from Britain." Harry said quietly.

"Harry. You need to give yourself up." He heard a familiar voice call out.

"Dumbledore." He gasped in shock.

* * *

><p>Remus Lupin burst into Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore calmly looked up from the papers he was reading.<p>

"Remus." He said calmly.

"Don't you Remus me. My cub was attacked and condemned and you never even let me know. If he hadn't escaped he would be dead! And you never even told me, I had to find out from Hermione when I owled Harry to let him know I was back."

Dumbledore looked calmly at the raving werewolf.

"You were gone on a mission. I couldn't just make you stop everything to come back."

Remus glared, his eyes flashing from brown to yellow as he tried to control the werewolf side of him that wanted to kill Albus Dumbledore.

"You would have just let him die without telling me?"

Dumbledore didn't respond to that.

"Lemon drop." Dumbledore picked up the bowl of lemon drops and offered them to Remus.

Remus hit the bowl out of Dumbledore's hand, sending little yellow candies flying. The bowl hit the wall and shattered into hundred of little pieces.

"And what about Voldemort? Doesn't Harry need to kill him? How would Harry get rid of Voldemort if he's dead?"

"Harry is not needed anymore." Dumbledore said vaguely.

"What do you mean Harry's not needed? How can -"

Remus was cut off by an Auror stepping out of Dumbledore's floo.

"Harry Potter has been located in an East New York mall. I have a port key ready." The Auror said.

"If you'll excuse me." Dumbledore grabbed onto the paper the Auror held out and they disappeared in front of Remus's eyes.

Remus glared at the spot where Dumbledore disappeared. Remus vowed in that moment to get revenge for the mistreatment of his cub at the hand of Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>"Whose Dumbledore?" Logan asked in a whisper.<p>

"The headmaster of Hogwarts, my old school. He's also one of the greatest wizards of this age."

Logan nodded thoughtfully.

"That's going to be a problem." Logan said to himself.

"Harry, come on out and we'll let your friend go peacefully."

Harry looked wide eyed at Logan.

"Don't worry about me." Logan whispered.

"They only want me, you can get out of here." Harry whispered frantically.

"No! I'm not leaving you alone." Logan whispered back.

Harry was touched.

"If anything you should run." Logan whispered, "They don't care about me, I could hold them off while you escape."

"No! I won't let you risk your life for me."

Logan reached out and stroked Harry's cheek with the back of his hand.

"I've risked my life for less." He whispered.

Harry leaned into Logan's hand and shut his eyes in contentment. Suddenly the hand was gone and Harry's eyes shot open. He watched Logan run towards the Aurors with his claws out.

"Logan!" Harry screamed.

"Run!" Logan yelled at him.

Harry shot a stunner at one of the Aurors and then took off running. Harry shot down one of the hallways, through the store at the end. He ran through the big department store and through the doors to the outside. He was in a parking lot. The same parking lot that they had parked in. Harry ducked in between the cars, heading for Logan's car.

Harry sneaked around the cars, trying to remember where they parked, all he knew is that they were in a back corner somewhere.

He had made it about halfway down one row of cars when heard the Aurors run out of the mall. Harry sped up making sure that he was ducking behind the cars so he wouldn't be seen.

The Aurors were combing through the parking lot. Harry stopped where he was and stayed crouching behind the car, his knees bent and his one hand touching the ground beside him to help support him.

"Harry, your making this a lot harder than it has to be." He heard the Auror say. "This is for your own good, really."

The foot steps were getting closer and closer until Harry could see the Auror's boots on the other side of the car he was crouched behind. Harry didn't even dare breathe. He didn't want to be caught. He didn't want to die.

_Step, step._

The Auror drew nearer.

Harry placed his hand over his mouth so the Auror couldn't hear him breathing

"Come out, come out wherever you are." He heard the Auror say in a predatory voice.

The Auror had made his way around the car. He was standing directly behind the car, he still couldn't see Harry, but Harry could see the front half of his wand and his leg as he prepared to take a step.

'This is the end,' Harry thought. 'They'll take me back to the ministry and I'll be killed.'

Harry heard the Auror put his foot down, coming more into Harry's view.

'I've never told Logan that he was my mate.'

Suddenly he heard a strangled cry, like that of an animal's. The Auror on the other side of the car crumpled to the ground.

"Harry?" He heard Logan call out.

Harry let out the breath he had been holding. He collapsed forward onto his knees from the crouching position he had been in.

"Harry?" Logan called out again, the panic evident in his voice.

"I'm here." He said shakily.

He heard Logan walk around the car where the Auror had just been.

"Harry!" Logan rushed over to him and knelt beside him. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Logan placed his hand Harry's arm.

"I'm fine." Harry said quietly as he tried to stand up.

He straightened up and stumbled. Logan shot up and caught him. Harry buried his head in Logan's chest.

Logan wrapped his arms around Harry and felt his shoulders begin to shake. It took him a few seconds but when Logan heard Harry's sobs, he realized Harry was crying.

Logan squeezed Harry tighter and began to gently run his hand through Harry's hair, calming him.

Harry felt secure in that moment, never mind the Auror next to them, who may or may not be alive. Harry knew in that moment, that this man holding him, would fight to his last breath to protect him.

Harry pulled away from Logan's chest and looked up into his face.

"I was so scared, when I saw you run full force at those Aurors. They could have killed you with one word."

Logan put his hand on Harry's cheek and wiped the tear streaks on Harry's face

"I'm alright. Your safe, that's all I cared about."

Logan gave Harry a soft smile.

"Now, lets get out of here before more of them show up."

"Agreed." Harry said softly taking Logan's hand and allowing himself to be led to the car..

**A/n: ** Thank you, thank you, thank you, To everyone who has reviewed and added my story to their Alerts/Favorites. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have no internet so I have to go to the library, which is also why I haven't been able to respond to reviews, don't think I'm ignoring you, I just can't respond to reviews on my phone.

I know in reality that Professor Xavier only has Telepathy but I took some liberties and figured he would have a slight Telekinesis too.

Someone pointed out that in England it would be called Year 5 not 5th grade. Sorry, showing my nationality (American).

Also someone said that Hermione should have had Dobby get Harry out of the castle. I forgot about that, then I was thinking that they (Hermione and Harry) don't know yet that house elves can move people through wards. I think they find that out in the 7th book and this story starts at the beginning of the 6th book.

Another big THANK YOU! To all the people who have read this story.

- XxXSlytherinAtHeartxXx


	7. Chapter 7

****Chapter update: It was pointed out to me that I had been spelling Rogue's name, Rouge, like the color instead of her name.

**Chapter 7 **

Harry and Logan walked back up to the mansion from the garage in silence. Harry stared at the ground, trying to ignore the fact the Logan was standing so close to him that he could feel his body heat.

"Wait." Logan stopped suddenly, grabbing Harry's arm to stop him.

"What?"

"How come they found you when you did magic in the mall, but not when you did magic here?" Logan asked.

"I was thinking about that and I think there is a ward around the school. A ward, depending on the intent of the caster, will protect from certain things. Maybe someone put up a ward to hide wizards. Or wizards can't sense mutants, just like how Professor Xavier couldn't sense wizards. Perhaps my magical signature is masked by the mutants. I'm not really sure."

Logan nodded. "It might be best if you didn't use your magic a lot, now that they know you're in the area."

"That's probably a good idea. But first I have to unshrink the shopping bags." Harry said.

"Oh, right." Logan pulled the little bags out of his pocket and Harry returned the bags to their original size.

They both looked around nervously, watching for any signs of attackers. When nothing happened, they both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let me try one more thing."

Harry pointed his wand at the bag and transported them to his room.

Nothing happened again and they both relaxed a little more after that.

"I think my magical signature is masked by the mutants." Harry said.

Logan nodded in agreement.

Harry looked up at Logan.

"So…" Harry drew out the word.

Logan raised one of his eyebrows. "Yes…" He drew out the word like Harry had.

"What happened? How did you manage to take on fully trained combat wizards and emerge without a scratch?"

Logan shrugged and looked down at the grass. "Nothing happened. I fought them, they ran away."

Harry gave him that look. The one that said, 'I'm not stupid, I know your hiding something from me.'

Logan sighed. "They threatened me first, and you. I'd rather not tell you what they said but it wasn't pleasant."

Harry shuddered. He could imagine what they had said. Probably the same thing that Uncle Vernon used to say to him. He started to think back. How scared he used to be when Aunt Petunia and Dudley would go out without Vernon. How he would sit and pray that Uncle Vernon would forget about him like he did the rest of the time. But every time without fail, Uncle Vernon would come.

"Harry?" He felt Logan's hand on his shoulder.

Harry was snapped out of his memories. He found himself looking directly at Logan, who was bent down in front of him.

"Are you alright?" Logan asked, concerned etched onto his face.

"Yeah, why?" Harry asked.

"Because you got this faraway look in your eyes and you started to shiver and hyperventilate."

"Oh" Harry said. "I just got lost in my memories."

Logan sighed.

Harry, eager to break the tension, turned to Logan.

"Hey Logan."

"Yeah?"

"Tag, you're it." Harry touched Logan shoulder and took off running towards the mansion. Logan was still crouched down, he was stunned for a second and then he jumped up and took off after Harry.

Harry turned to look back at Logan.

"You can't catch me."

"You had a head start, cheat."

"You're just mad 'cuz you're slow." Harry taunted.

Logan growled as they reached the front door and Harry darted inside.

"Get back here." He yelled following Harry inside.

Harry ran straight through the halls, he could hear Logan gaining on him. Harry shot inside the nearest room and found himself in the kitchen.

Harry ran to the other side of the island and turned around. Logan was on the other side. Logan took a step to the right; Harry took a step to the right. Logan stepped to the left, so did Harry.

"I believe we are at an impasse." Harry said staring down Logan.

"Perhaps," Logan said mimicking Harry's tone, "or perhaps not!"

On 'not' Logan launched himself across the island. Harry tried to run but Logan grabbed him by the waist and pushed him against the edge of the island. Logan place his hands on either side of Harry, his body pushed against Harry's, their faces inches from each other. Their faces flushed from the chase, both of the breathing deeply.

"Caught you." Logan whispered.

Harry knew that he would only have to extend his neck a few inches to place his lips on Logan's. To do something that he has wanted to do since he first saw Logan.

Harry shut his eye and slowly leaned forward.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" a voice yelled and banged the door open.

A woman with pure white hair was in the doorway. Harry and Logan jumped apart and looked guilty. Harry's cheeks were aflame and he suddenly found the toe of his shoe very interesting.

The woman's eyes darted between the two of them.

"Am I interrupting something?" Her tone nicer than it had been.

Harry blushed again and shook his head.

Logan spoke up. "No, Storm, you're not interrupting anything. What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Her voice suddenly was loud and angry again, "I want to know what the hell you were thinking, running through the halls like that. Shouting, interrupting classes. Explain yourself." She stood there glaring at Logan.

"Well…I…" Logan began.

Harry could see that she was totally focused on Logan so he slipped out the door and escaped to the gardens.

He found a bench next to a pond and sat down. He spent the next half hour watching nature. He watched the koi in the pond, the birds in the sky, and the chipmunks chattering to each other in the tree tops. All the while he was running through what had just happened in his head. The chase through the mansion, the almost kiss. He spent most of the time thinking about what it would have been like if they had kissed.

Harry got uncomfortable sitting on the cold, hard bench so he got up and move to a soft looking patch of grass and laid down, looking at the clouds above him.

He had just gotten lost in thought again when Logan's face appeared above him.

"Hello." Harry said cheerfully.

"Hello! All you can say is Hello?" Logan said huffily.

"Umm…Good Afternoon?" Harry said confused sitting up and crossing his legs.

"How could you leave me like that? To face Storm's wrath on my own." Logan said as he sat down in the grass across from Harry so that their knees were almost touching.

"I'm sorry. She's scary; I thought you would have wanted me to save myself from her wrath."

Logan smirked. "So you won't save yourself when we're facing 10 armed Aurors, but you will when faced with Storm?"

Harry nodded. "Storm's scarier."

Logan laughed. It started out as a snort then it morphed into a full-bellied laugh. Harry laughed along with him. That was the first time Harry had laughed in a long time. He was laughing so hard that his sides hurt.

Slowly they both stopped laughing and Harry lay back in the grass. Harry stared up into the clouds, until Logan's face blocked the sky.

Logan had crawled over Harry and positioned himself so that his knees were on either side of Harry's hips and one of his hands was near Harry's ear and the other at Harry's side.

"You know earlier when I told Storm she wasn't interrupting anything?"

Harry nodded his head slightly. His breath caught in his throat.

"I lied."

Then without warning Logan lowered his lips onto Harry's.

Harry felt like he was soaring. The ground beneath his back disappeared. The noises from the nature around them were silent. The only thing he could hear was Logan. He couldn't smell the trees and the flowers any more. The only thing he could smell was Logan.

He kissed Logan back, their lips moving in sync. They stayed together until they had to stop for air. Harry closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, memorizing the scent of his mate.

Harry felt Logan's hand run along his cheek. Harry leaned into the hand a moaned in content.

Suddenly the hand was gone, and Harry felt Logan stand up.

Harry looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

"We can do this. I can't do this."

Suddenly Harry's whole world seemed like it can crashing down around him. Harry stared up at Logan, the sadness and heartbreak apparent in his eyes.

"You…you don't want me?" Harry watched Logan turn away from him.

"I can't. You're too young."

Harry's sadness was overpowered by anger. He stood up and stalked over to Logan and came to stand right in front of him.

"I'm too young?"

Logan nodded, "How old are you anyways?"

Harry glared at him. "I'm 16, but it doesn't matter."

"It does matter."

Harry walked around Logan, like a predator stalking his prey.

"So you mean to tell me," Harry began, "That you won't even begin to consider a relationship with me?"

Logan nodded. He was lucky that Harry was directly behind him so Harry couldn't see his eyes. If Harry had been able to see Logan's eyes, he would have known that he was lying.

Harry walked around to face Logan directly. Harry smiled sweetly, but you could see the dark intentions behind Harry's smile.

Harry leaned forward, placing his face inches away from Logan's. "We'll just see how long that lasts, Logan."

Harry whispered the name seductively and leaned in as if for a kiss. Logan instinctively leaned in but Harry turned on his heel and walked up to the mansion, moving his hips seductively as he went.

Harry didn't turn back at all, but he did hear Logan groan as he reached the door.

"Game on." He whispered with a dark smile on his face.

* * *

><p>At Xavier's school hired a cook to serve food to the students and staff. Everyone loved the cook but she was a single mom raising two kids so she had to take evenings and nights off. Instead of hiring another cook, the teachers decided to have the students make dinner, to teach them real world skills.<p>

Dinner at Xavier's school was fairly organized. Everyone took turns setting up, cooking and cleaning up. There were 6 groups on a rotation. One night a group would set up the meal, and clean up afterwards, the next night they would cook. Then they would wait for their turn again.

Harry was in group D, which happened to be the group that was making dinner.

Harry entered the room and saw the rest of his group mates leaning on the island looking at something.

"Hello." He said.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"I was told that I would be in this group."

A girl with brown hair with white bangs straightened up.

"Come here." She waved him over, her hands were gloved.

He walked over to the counter and saw they were looking through a cook book.

"Hi, my name's Rogue." Her voice gave away her Sothern origin.

"I'm Alex." Said the guy next to her who had brown hair and blue eyes.

"My name is Piotr Rasputin. Call me Peter, or Colossus."

"Kurt Wagner." Said the next guy. He was blue and had a tail, but that wasn't what drew Harry's eye. It was the tattoo's that covered his body. They looked like ancient runes.

Harry introduced himself.

"Now that we got that out of the way, can you cook Harry?" Rogue asked him.

Harry nodded.

Rogue looked happy. "Really that's great. I can only cook deserts, Peter and Alex burn everything, and Kurt cooks these weird foods that no one can pronounce. Everyone hates when it's our turn. "

"The food I cook is not weird." Kurt said.

Alex spoke up. "Yeah, dude, it is. What did you make us last time?"

"Sauerbraten and spatzle." Kurt replied.

"Mmmm spatzle." Harry said.

Kurt looked over at him surprised. "You've had it?"

Harry nodded. "Once at my old school we had students visiting from a foreign school and one of their German students requested that some German food be made. I tried some, didn't like sauerbraten too much, but the spatzle was good."

Alex looked over at him. "What kind of school did you go to?"

"Hogwarts, a boarding school in Scotland, the students were visiting from another school called Durmstrang."

Peter, who had been quiet looking through the cook book, looked up at Harry with wide eyes.

"Durmstrang?"

Harry was surprised, muggles and mutants shouldn't know about it. "You know it?"

Peter nodded. "My sister goes there; it is her 4th year of going there."

Harry nodded. "Are you…?"

Peter shook his head. "I didn't go to Durmstrang. I didn't fulfill the…requirements to go there."

In other words, he wasn't a wizard. It was still interesting though. One mutant with weird designs that resembled ancient runes and one with a sister who was a witch

Rogue clapped her hands once, scaring Harry out of his musings. "Well, now that we have that cleared up, what are we making?" She looked straight at Harry.

Harry shrugged and then saw that everyone was looking at him. "Why are you looking at me?"

"Because you said you can cook." Rouge drawled in her southern accent.

"Oh right, well how about…um…fish and chips?"

Rogue turned to Alex, who was closest to the freezer. "Do we have fish?"

Alex opened the freezer and searched around in it.

"I'm not seeing anything labeled fish. There's chicken, pork, beef and something labeled, p-o-and a backwards 'c'." Alex pulled out the p-o-backwards 'c' package and was looking at it funnily

Harry walked over to him and turned the package so the words were flipped the right way.

"Cod."

"Oh."

Harry sighed, "You don't know what cod is do you?"

Alex shook his head.

"Its fish."

"Ooohhh." He said with understanding.

Harry shook his head and let out a breathy laugh. "How have you even survived this far?"

Peter put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "We've all wondered the same."

The whole kitchen burst out laughing. You could just make out Alex's indignant cries over the laughter.

* * *

><p>Dinner was served. The food was set up in a buffet style so that people could get food as they pleased. Harry got his food and looked around for a place to sit. Suddenly Rouge appeared at his shoulder.<p>

"Come sit with me."

Harry nodded and followed the southern girl to a table in the corner of the room. There was no one at the table as they were all up getting food.

Rogue sat down at the end of the table and Harry sat on her left facing the rest of the dining hall.

"So, you're from Scotland?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I grew up in Surrey, in England. I went to a boarding school in Scotland."

Rogue nodded and took a bite of her food. She looked at Harry wide eyed.

"Is it bad?" He asked worriedly.

"Bad? Harry this is amazing! Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"My Aunt and Uncle had me cook for them."

"They let you cook for them?"

Harry had a flash of beatings over burnt food and injuries from hot pans.

He shook his head, "More like forced to cook."

Rogue looked at him questioningly.

"My Aunt and Uncle weren't the nicest people in the world."

Rogue made a sympathetic sound and Harry shrugged, taking a bite of the food. Yum, she was right this food is good, Harry thought to himself.

People who had gotten their food began to sit down around them.

A boy with brown hair and brown eyes sat down on Rogue's right. She smiled at him and she intertwined her gloved fingers with his.

"Harry, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Bobby."

"Hello." Harry said.

"Hi," Bobby said, "I heard you save us from what is known around the school as D-day."

"D-day?" Harry asked, confused.

"Yeah, the day group D has to cook."

"Yeah, I heard that no one likes that day. Don't worry; I'll save you from the horror that is their cooking." Harry teased.

Bobby and Rogue laughed, as Alex and another girl sat down next to Bobby.

"Hey." said Alex he sat down.

"Hey." Harry responded.

He looked at the girl, her blonde hair was pulled out of her face and her light brown eyes seemed to see into you.

"Hello, I'm Harry." He introduced himself.

"I'm Lorna Dane. Call me Polaris." She said.

"Nice to meet you." He said.

A silence fell over their group when suddenly a green force ran into Harry.

"Our savior." it cried giving him a hug. The person stopped hugging him and stepped back. Harry saw that he was a boy about 15. He had green scaly skin and he had a spiked head carapace.

"Attention everyone." His voice carried throughout the hall, "This is our savior. The person who saved us from D-day." The green kid pulled on Harry's hand and made him stand up. The hall hooted and cheered for him.

"On behalf of our school, we thank you." The green kid handed him and orange, as if it were a medal. Harry took it and sat down.

"Even here, I'm a savior." He mumbled.

Rogue spoke up. "Don't mind him, he's a little eccentric, he means well though."

Harry smiled. "I don't mind, I'm used to attention, I just don't really like it."

"Used to it? Were you popular at your old school?" Alex asked

"You could say that." _Not just in school but out of it too_. He thought. "I was captain of the football team." _Yeah, if football was played on brooms in the air._

The green kid then sat down in the empty seat next to Harry.

"So savior, what's your name."

"Harry, what's yours?" Harry asked

"My name is Anole." He said while taking a bite of food. "This food is really delicious." He stated.

"Thanks." Harry said. "So Anole, that's an interesting name. That's a breed of lizard right?"

Anole smiled. "Yep, an anole is a lizard, people often think that they are geckos or chameleons but they are related to the iguana. They have the ability to camouflage and run up walls. Like me. That's why I call myself that. It's much better than my real name, Victor." He drawled the name; his tone rivaling that of Snape's and made a face. "It sounds like some burly, Bulgarian kid who can barely speak English."

Harry had a flash of Victor Krum and laughed out loudly.

Anole smiled, "It wasn't that funny. But thanks for laughing at my joke."

Harry smiled. "It's funny because I know a Victor and you just described him to a T."

Anole looked surprised. "Even the Bulgarian part?"

Harry nodded.

"Cool." Anole said and then he began to eat Harry's 'amazing' cooking.

"So Harry, what do you do?" Rouge asked him.

Harry looked confused. "Do?"

"Yeah, you know your power." Bobby spoke up, "Like I can freeze things, Rouge borrows people's powers through touch, Alex creates powerful energy blasts, Polaris can control metal and Anole can climb up a wall and camouflage himself."

They each showed of their powers except Rogue and Alex. Rouge explaining that when she borrowed someone's power it hurt them and Alex explaining that his power is for outdoor use only.

Everyone then looked at Harry expectantly. Harry thought about it, he didn't want to tell everyone he was a wizard so what should he do. Suddenly he remembered the fight with Logan and how his fingernails had turned into claws. He tried to focus on getting those to appear. Instead of his claws forming, spikes slid out of his knuckles. He was confused but he focused on them sliding back into his hands so he wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Cool. Those are just like Professor Logan's."

Harry nodded and glanced over at the staff table. He made eye contact with Logan and Logan quickly glanced down at his food.

Harry drew his attention back to his food and struck up a conversation with his new friends.

* * *

><p>Remus Lupin had been plotting ever since leaving Hogwarts at 9 o'clock that morning after Dumbledore had gone after Harry. He remembered that Dumbledore had mentioned something about a mall in East New York, so he had floo called the New York Auror's department, pretending to be a ministry official and asked for the information on the Incident earlier that day involving Harry Potter.<p>

The Auror department sent the information through the floo and went back to their business.

Remus stepped out of the floo into the Floo of the Wizarding International Customs office. It was like what Muggles traveling to other countries after flying on a plane but without having to sit on a plane for hours. When he exited the customs building, he found himself in the heart of the Wizarding District in New York City. In America most of the Wizarding Districts were in big cities.

He made his way to Muggle New York City and hailed a cab. He was trying to stay off of the Wizarding radars as much as possible, if he was going to find Harry, it wouldn't be a good idea for the Aurors to know where he was.

* * *

><p>After dinner Harry made his way to the room that he had been assigned to. He opened the door and flopped down onto his bed, burying his face into the pillow.<p>

"So you're my new roommate?" A voice from across the room said.

Harry looked up from his pillow and looked across to the other bed. Bobby was sitting there with a slightly amused look on his face.

"Oh hi. Yeah I'm your new roommate."

And with that Harry fell face first onto the bed and groaned.

"Are you alright?" Bobby asked.

Harry rolled over onto his side so he could talk.

"Yeah." He sighed. "I've just had a long day."

Bobby made a hum of understanding. "Well, my mother always used to tell me a bad day always looks better after a good night's sleep."

Harry stood up and dug through his shopping bags on the floor at the end of his bed. He pulled out his new flannel pajama bottoms and a plain black t-shirt and changed into them. Harry sat down on his bed and reached up to take his glasses off. But to his surprise they weren't actually there.

'_When you became a Cwn Annwn, your vision corrected itself. You no longer need glasses.'_

'Oh now you talk to me. You didn't think to help me earlier. Maybe when I was surrounded by Aurors trying to _kill _me.' Harry quietly got into bed and laid on his side facing the wall as he yelled at Arawn.

'_No matter what I would have said, it would not have helped you in the slightest. Plus it is harder for me to talk to you in the middle of the day. It is easier when you first wake up and gradually becomes harder to speak to you as the day goes on. It then starts to become easier as you start to fall asleep.'_

Harry heard Bobby get into bed himself and turn off the light.

'What about when I sleep?'

'_I am able to see your dreams as you sleep. I can interact with your dream or I can stay the silent observer.'_

'Can you try not to interact with my dreams too much. Only if I am having a nightmare. But if it is a dream that is actually me seeing into Voldemort can you not interrupt it.'

'_You won't be having anymore of those dreams.'_

'Why not?'

Harry was thoroughly confused at this point.

'_Have you ever heard of a Horcrux?'_

'No'

'_A Horcrux is when a person splits their soul and attaches it to an object so if they die they can come back to life. It is really dark magic. It is hard for a person to do it even once. Voldemort split his soul into 6 pieces. A rather dangerous number actually, seeing as how it's so close to 7.' _

'What's so special about 7?'

'_What's so special about 7? What do they teach you in schools these days? Seven is one of the magic numbers. They're the basis on which all magic acts. Seven and three are the two most important numbers and to a lesser extent four and thirteen are. These numbers are prevalent everywhere in magic. I can't believe they don't teach this stuff to you in school.'_

'But what does this have to do with Horcruxes and Voldemort?'

'_Voldemort made 6 Horcruxes, magic forced him to make 7. On the night he tried to kill you, the magic backfired because your mother gave her life and magical aura to form a magical barrier around you. When Voldemort cast the killing curse, it backfired, killing him. Because of the Horcruxes he didn't die, his body was and his soul attached a part of itself to you. That's why you got the scar, that's why you can talk to snakes and that's why you have a mental connection with him.'_

'So Voldemort is immortal? No one can kill him?'

'_You can kill him, you just have to find all of the Horcruxes and destroy them. It should be easy, he used one up the first time his disappeared and when you became a Cwn Annwn, the part of his soul in you, was destroyed. So there are really only has 5 more that need to be destroyed.'_

Harry frowned. 'Oh just another thing I have to do.'

'_Yes. And you still have to tell Logan that he's your mate.'_

Harry's frowned deepened and he imagined sticking his tongue out at Arawn.

'_Don't stick your tongue out at me.'_

'I'll do what I want. You are in _my _head.'

Harry closed his eyes and started to fall asleep. Then suddenly he remembered something.

'Hey Arawn?'

'_Yes?'_

'How come earlier when I tried to bring out the claws I had earlier, they didn't come out and I had claws like Logan?'

'_Sometimes, when a Cwn Annwn's mate has powers the Cwn Annwn will take on the powers of their mate. So in your case, Logan has immortality so now you will too, so he does not have to live without you.'_

'So I'm going to stay 16 forever?'

"_No you will continue to age until you reach the same age that Logan appears and then you will stop aging.'_

'Wow this is a lot to take in.'

'_I know, just go to sleep, everything will not seem so overwhelming in the morning.'_

'I hope your right.'

Harry tightened the covers around him and then proceeded to fall into a peaceful slumber, dreaming of a certain immortal mutant.

A/N: I think this is my longest chapter, around 4,500 words. I am extremely pleased with the response to my story, I'm sure there are better things you can do than read my story, but thank you. I've tried to write stories before but they never make it past chapter 1, except this one. I think I stuck with this story because it involves two of my favorite things, Harry Potter and X-men.

I have seen all of the X-men movies but they didn't have enough about the actual students in my opinion so I looked up characters from the comic books. If the characters are unrecognizable to you, you are able to look them up on the internet. None of the characters in this story so far are mine.

I am finally finished moving but I still don't have any internet, so there still maybe a gap in posting chapters. But when I do get internet, I promise I will begin updating more regularly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Remus Lupin stood in the middle of the Eastern New York mall. It was early in the morning about 9 o'clock. Remus sniffed the air. The Auror's were not able to track Harry's magical aura, but Remus knew that he would be able to track Harry's scent. But first he had to find it. It was a lot harder than you would think because the incident happened more than 12 hours ago, but Remus was an excellent tracker and eventually caught Harry's scent.

The scent led him outside to the parking lot. He followed it through the parked cars, weaving in and out of them. It mixed with someone else's scent and then it stopped.

Remus grumbled. Harry must have gotten in a car. Which means finding him would be a lot harder. But he would not let this bring him down. He vowed to find his cub if it meant searching every single house in a 100 mile radius of this place.

* * *

><p>It was Harry's first day of classes. The school had rotations of classes. The first set of classes were attended on Monday and Wednesday and the second set he had on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Then Fridays they had all of their classes but shortened, the first set before lunch, the second set after. The school was very small and each class only had about 10 students in it.<p>

The bell had just run to go to the next class. He exited the classroom and looked down at his schedule, handwritten by Professor Xavier.

"What's your next class?"

Harry looked up and saw the green boy from last night, Anole, standing next to him.

"Gym." He answered.

"Really, that's my next class too. Come on, I'll show you where it is."

Anole led Harry outside and around to a gym area. The field that they were walking across had faded football boundary lines, though the goals weren't up. Straight in front of them was a basketball court and a small building. The two boys walked through one of the doors into the building. There was another basketball court and on the opposite wall from where they entered were two doors. One labeled 'Men' the other 'Women'.

They walked through the door marked 'Men' into the locker rooms. Along two of the walls were lockers, straight across from the door there was an office looking room and then on the next wall there was an archway leading to the bathroom.

Anole pointed at the office room. "Professor Logan's in there. He'll assign you a locker and your P.E uniform."

Harry stopped walking. "Professor Logan?"

Anole nodded. "That's what I said. I suppose he's not really a 'professor' but calling him Mr. Logan or just plain Logan sounds weird to me. I think some other people just call him Wolverine."

Anole shrugged and turned to his locker to change for P.E.

Harry stood staring at the door. He hadn't really expected to face Logan that day. Except maybe at lunch and dinner. On the outside Harry tried to make it look like the situation with Logan wasn't affecting him, but on the inside it was.

Logan was his mate. The one person who is perfect for you, who will love you no matter what. Harry had been turned on by people whom he was supposed to be able to trust his whole life. Sadly he was quite used to disappointment and betrayal but he wasn't quite sure why this one hurt so much.

Taking a deep calming breath Harry walked over to the office door and knocked.

"Come in." Harry heard Logan call from within the room.

Harry opened the door and walked into the office.

The room was fairly typical of an athletic office. Concrete floor matching the one in the locker room. Filing cabinet in one corner and a desk in the middle of the room. Sitting behind the desk was Logan.

Logan looked up from what he was doing on the computer. His eyes widened when he saw Harry. He quickly masked his surprise.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I was told to come here to get my P.E clothes and a locker." Harry mumbled looking down at his shoes.

Logan nodded and got up. He opened one of the drawers of the filing cabinets and pulled out a uniform for Harry. Logan grabbed a note card off of his desk and put it on top of the clothes. He held the pile out to Harry.

Harry reached out and grabbed the pile looking up at Logan. Their eyes locked. Harry inhaled slightly and bit his lip unconsciously.

Logan stared into Harry's bright green eyes. The eyes reflected sadness that Logan had a sudden urge to take away. Logan knew he couldn't. It wasn't appropriate, Harry was only 16. Logan sighed.

"The note card had your locker information on it. Change and meet outside with the rest of the class."

Logan turned back to his desk, continuing the work he had been doing, effectively dismissing Harry. Logan didn't look up. If he had, he would have seen the look of hurt and disappointment cross over Harry's face.

* * *

><p>Remus Lupin watched the security tapes for the parking lot of the garage. Something that most wizards didn't know about, especially the British Aurors. The New York Aurors probably did know about security cameras, seeing as how the American Wizarding society is more closely entwined with the Muggle community. However the New York Aurors didn't really care one way or another about Harry.<p>

According to the American Wizarding laws, that Remus looked up, Harry was not a convict. Nor would he be sentenced to death if he was caught. This was the reason why the British Aurors had apperated halfway across the world instead of letting the New York Aurors deal with him. On the reports that Remus had obtained, only two New York Aurors had shown up, and that was only because they were under orders from the IMT.

Remus had convinced the Security office to let him review the security tapes. Making up some story about his car getting hit and needing to see who did it. The man in the office agreed, his agreeability somewhat helped along by Remus' magic.

Remus sped through the footage from the day of the incident and when he got to where he wanted in the day he wanted he stopped. He slowed it down and watched what happened in the parking lot. He almost growled when he saw the Auror get close to finding Harry but was relieved and a bit surprised when a man attacked the Auror, efficiently taking him out. Remus watched Harry and the mysterious man embrace and then they got into a car. Remus quickly wrote down the license plate of the car and left the office.

He smiled to himself. From what he could see, Harry looked happy. Remus saw something in Harry's eyes that he hadn't seen since…scratch that. Remus had never seen Harry look so happy. He could see just from that short section of tape that this mysterious msn would do anything to keep Harry safe.

He had a sneaking suspicion that he had just seen his cub's mate.

* * *

><p>Harry sat against the window seat, staring out the window. He was currently in what could be considered the common room. It was a medium sized room where the students could hang out and interact. There was a TV on one wall with a couch in front of it. A table in one corner for doing homework and chess set in another corner. Along the west wall was a gigantic picture window with a ledge for sitting.<p>

Harry was leaning against the wall with his side pressed against the window. His knees were drawn up to his chest and his arms were locked around them.

He stared out watching the sun set over the trees. It was a beautiful sight. He had never really taken the time to watch the sunset and now he was wondering why. It is a rather peaceful thing to watch.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" said a voice next to Harry.

Harry turned his head and saw a boy about 16 that he recognized from his P.E class today. The boy sat down across from Harry on the window sill.

"Your Harry right?" The boy asked.

Harry nodded and looked over at the boy. "Forgive me I don't remember your name."

"I'm Julio Esteban Richtor. A lot of the students here call me Julio or just 'J'."

Harry nodded and then stared back at the window.

"Is everything all right?"

Harry nodded.

Julio frowned.

"Harry I know that face your making."

Harry continued to stare out the window. "I seriously doubt that." Harry mumbled against his legs.

Julio reached out and out his hand against Harry's leg. Harry looked up at him.  
>"It's that look that someone gets when they are in love with someone that they can't have, or when someone has rejected them. I saw that look in your eyes today in P.E class, every time you looked at Professor Logan."<p>

Harry looked over at Julio, "Is it really that obvious?"

Julio shook his head. "Only to me. I have three older sisters, so I know what I'm looking at."

Harry sighed and relaxed, "Good."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Julio asked.

Harry shook his head.

"Okay, but if you ever need someone to talk to…"Julio's voice trailed off.

Harry smile at him. "Thanks. I'm going to go take a walk."

Julio nodded.

Harry left the mansion and walked around the grounds. There were tall electrical lamps place every so often along the path so that it wasn't completely dark. Harry wandered not knowing where exactly he was going. He found himself in the same place that Logan had kissed him the day before.

Harry sat down on the same little patch of grass and stared out at the pond. His heart felt like it was going to implode with the sadness he felt. Harry tried to take some calming breaths but they came out more a choked sobs.

'_You wouldn't feel this way if you would just **tell him.**'_

'I thought you could only talk to me if I was falling asleep.'

'_I can only talk to you when your mind is empty and that usually happens when you are going to sleep.'_

'Oh. What do you do all day?'

'_I can hear and see anything that you do, so usually I observe. But today I was going through your memories.'_

'Those are private.' He growled the words in his head.

'_Hey, it's not as if I can tell anyone.'_

Harry sighed. 'I guess you're right. Find anything interesting?'

'_Remember how I was talking about Horcruxes last night?'_

'Yeah?'

'_Well as I was going through your memories I discovered that the diary that you destroyed in your second year was a Horcrux. So you actually only have to destroy 4 Horcruxes.'_

'Yippee.' Harry thought sarcastically.

'_Well it is a good thing because you have fewer things you have to find and destroy.'_

* * *

><p>Remus Lupin knew quite well that he would not be able to find Harry on his own. That was why he watched the security footage and got the license plate from the car that Harry had been in.<p>

Remus took the license plate number and ran it through a license plate lookup program that he found on the internet. It was moments like these that he thanked Merlin that he had knowledge of Muggle things like the internet and security footage.

He discovered that the car was registered to a Scott Summers. The man in the picture shown and the man who had been getting into the car with Harry were not the same person so Remus still didn't know the name of his cub's mate. The address listed as Mr. Summers' residence was 1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center, New York. When Remus typed the address into the search engine, he discovered that the address was a school.

Remus smiled. At least Harry could continue his education.

Remus was sitting in a taxi cab that he had hired to take him to the school.

The taxi cab stopped and Remus looked out the window. They were at a driveway. The taxi cab driver looked back at him.

"Get out" he said gruffly.

"I thought I asked you to take me to 1407 Graymalkin Lane."

"That's where we are."

Remus raised his eye brow at the driver. "This is a driveway; I thought taxi cab drivers took people up to the door."

"I'm not going up there. The freaks live up there."

Remus was shocked. "Excuse me?"

"That school is a school for mutants. I'm not going up there. It's dangerous. Pay me and get out of the car."

Remus paid the man and got out of the car. He began walking up the driveway. At first the driveway looked like any normal driveway but as Remus continued along it, it became more and more manicured. A huge mansion came into view.

Remus was about to walk up to the house but suddenly the wind came up and blew Harry's scent into his face. He followed the scent and found Harry sitting on the ground staring out over a small pond.

Harry hearing Remus' approach jumped up and stared at where Remus was approaching from. Remus stepped out of the shadow of the woods and recognition crossed Harry's face.

"Remus!" Harry cried and ran over to him.

Harry wrapped him arms around.

"I missed you."

Remus wrapped his arms around Harry.

"I missed you too, cub."

Remus pulled back from Harry and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Wow. You look like you, but yet you don't."

Harry rolled his eyes. "What a way with words."

Remus chuckled. "Quiet you. How are you?"

"What you mean other than being turned and almost killed?"

Remus' smile dropped. "Yeah, other than that."

"Other than that, I escaped, came face to face with my mate, had a dominance battle with said mate, Fell into a coma, learned I had a mental manifestation of my Cwn Annwn, woke up from my coma, went shopping, got attacked by Aurors, kissed my mate, got rejected by my mate, made some new friends and wowed the students with my cooking skills."

"Your mate rejected you?" Remus asked shocked.

Harry sighed. "Out of all of that, you focus on the toughest one first."

Remus nodded. "That's the most important one. Why did he reject you?"

"Because apparently I'm too young."

Remus scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, "How much older?"

"Umm…You know I'm actually not sure."

"How can you not be sure?"

"Logan's immortal and he lost his memories of his early life."

Remus looked shocked. "Immortal? How can he be immortal?"

"Do you know anything about mutants?" Harry asked as he led Remus to the bench and sat down.

"I've heard the name before but I don't really know anything about them."

"Well mutants are basically Muggles that have developed special powers that their born with that gives them the ability to do a certain thing. Like my roommate can freeze water with just a touch and there's this other kid who's blue and can teleport."

"That's actually cool, for being a muggle."

Harry nodded, "I know. Well Logan has regenerative powers and doesn't age. And he has these cool spikes that come out of his knuckles. Apparently there was this scientist who experimented on him and laced his entire skeleton with a super strong metal and so his spikes actually resemble long knives."

Remus nodded in understanding. "So you don't actually know how old he is?"

Harry shook his head. "He has the appearance of a 25 year old, but he doesn't know how old he really is."

"So how's that going to work for you two?"

"Well Arawn says-" Harry began

"Who?" Remus interrupted him.

Harry pointed at his head, "Mental manifestation."

"Ooooh." Remus said catching on.

"Anyways, he says that as a Cwn Annwn I will adopt the same powers as him, healing, immortality, knifes coming out of my knuckles." Harry slid his newly discovered spikes out of his knuckles.

Remus jumped back in surprise and Harry slid the spikes back into his hand. Remus picked up Harry's hand and begun inspecting it.

"Where do they go?" Remus asked holding the back of Harry's hand close to his eyes.

Harry laughed at Remus' antics, "I have no idea."

"Hmm. Well anyways it's really cool. So will you stay this age forever?"

Harry shook his head, "No, I'll age normally until I reach the same age that Logan appears to be, and then I'll stop aging."

"So there's no problem really. You're not going to age past his age. He won't have to live without you and it's not as if you'll stay 16 forever. He's your mate, he shouldn't care about that."

Harry suddenly found his nails very interesting.

Remus gasped. "He doesn't know, you haven't told him. What have you told him?"

"I have told him about me being a wizard, but I haven't told him about me being a Cwn Annwn. I don't want to force him into something he doesn't want."

Harry's voice drifted off and he put his head down.

Remus put his hand on Harry's shoulder, "Cub, being mates is not a one sided thing. He feels just as strongly for you as you do for him. He doesn't know that you two are mates so he feels that it's not right for him to be in a relationship with someone so young."

Harry huffed, "And how is me being a deadly creature going to change that?"

"It changes things because you guys have no choice but to love each other."

Harry jumped up and turned to Remus angrily, "So now you're saying I am forcing him into this?"

Remus put his head in his hands and took a deep breath. He looked up at Harry.

"Harry just tell him. Tell him everything. You'll find that when you talk about it with your mate, things will become clearer."

Harry just sighed and nodded.

"Fine, I'll talk to him. Everyone wants me to talk, I will. I just…need some time to think about this."

Remus nodded, "Just don't take too long. I don't know about Cwn Annwn specifically but with other magical species with one true mate, they tend to start to get extremely depressed without their mate."

Harry nodded, and then he looked at Remus questioningly.

"Do werewolves have mates?" He asked quietly

Remus nodded. "We do, but not the same as you. Werewolves mate for life but if the mate dies then the werewolf will find another suitable partner. They never stop loving their first mate though."

Remus' voice was filled with sadness.

"You had a mate that you lost didn't you?" Harry asked softly.

Remus nodded slowly.

"Did I know him or her?" Harry asked tentatively.

Remus nodded again, "You knew him. I was mated to Sirius."

Harry's heart clenched at that news.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered, "Merlin, you must hate me."

Remus snapped his head up and stared at Harry, "No! Never. Why would you think that I would hate you?"

"Because I killed Sirius."

Remus jumped up from the bench and wrapped his arms around Harry.

"No. I could never hate you, cub. You're the closest thing I have to a son. I could never hate you."

"But I got your mate killed." Harry said his words almost inaudible.

Remus shook his head and squeezed Harry closer to him. "No you didn't. Sirius was a grown man, capable of making his own decisions. He decided to go to the Ministry. He decided to play around with Bellatrix instead of taking her out. He was the one who got himself killed, not you."

Harry relaxed in Remus' arms. He didn't know until that moment how much he needed to hear those words. To hear someone tell him that he is not to blame for the death of his Godfather.

Remus looked down at Harry and into his eyes.

"I don't blame you, cub."

Remus reached down and wiped a tear off of Harry's cheek.

"Thank you." Harry whispered.

"It's not a problem. You're my cub. Even though I'm not your legal Godparent, I still promised your parents that I would take care of you. I'm sorry I wasn't around earlier, when you were bitten. Dumbledore had sent me away on a mission for the order and he didn't contact me. I only found out when I sent a letter to you at Hogwarts and Hermione answered and explained the situation to me."

"I hate him." Harry said quietly, "He didn't even fight for me, his Golden Boy. Since I first came into the Wizarding world he has told me that I'm the only one who can defeat Voldemort. Then I am attacked and changes against my will and he doesn't do anything."

"I've lost all my trust in him." Remus said.

Harry nodded.

"Harry." Harry heard Professor Xavier's voice in his head.

Harry stood up straight and listened to the voice.

"What's wrong Harry?" Remus asked.

Harry shook his head. "Nothing's wrong. The headmaster here has the ability to project his thoughts into other's heads. He asked me if I could come back in, he doesn't like the students roaming around the grounds at night. He said that if you don't have a place to stay, you're welcome to stay here."

Remus blinked in surprise. "Oh…okay."

Harry started walking back up to the school. He put his arm around Remus' waist and Remus rested his arm on Harry's shoulders.

"I'm really glad you're here." Harry said smiling up at Remus.

* * *

><p>Hermione made her way to her first class of the day, trying hard to ignore the whispered conversations going on around her.<p>

It had been 4 days since Harry's escape. On the first day, the Prophet published information about Harry's attack and his escape. On the second day a section of the newspaper was devoted to Cwn Annwn and what they are. The third day, the dangers of a Cwn Annwn and why they should be killed. This morning's headline: 'Harry Potter, Dark Wizard'. The article talked about how Harry was really just using his transformation as an excuse to attack and terrorize villages in Southern Scotland.

People also talked about Hermione. How she also might be Dark seeing as how she was Harry's best friend. No one, of course expected Ron of being bad, they all saw how easily he turned his back on Harry. Well, Hermione called it turning his back on Harry; the rest of the Wizarding world was calling it "escaping the influence of a Dark Wizard".

Hermione's focus was on the floor in front of her to block out the whispers. She was so focused and tuned out that she didn't notice where she was walking, right into a person.

"Ommph."

Hermione staggered back a step and then looked in front of her to see a familiar blonde head staggering as well.

"Oh, Luna. I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

Luna gained her balance again then smiled at Hermione in the whimsical way that only Luna can pull off.

"Don't worry yourself, it happens all the time." Luna brushed the dirt off of her body. "So Hermione, I've wanted to ask you, are you going to be continuing the DA?"

"Umm…I hadn't thought about it. It's not as if everything is the same as last year, Harry was the leader and he's not here anymore."

Luna smiled, "You could continue it, we all know you're the smartest witch of your year, even if you not in Ravenclaw."

Hermione smiled softly at Luna. "Thank you, but I don't think I'm going to continue the DA."

Luna's dreamy smile faltered slightly, "Oh. I enjoyed the meetings too. It was like having friends."

Now maybe before things changed Hermione would have ignored that comment. However things had changed and that comment brought her back to her childhood, before she knew that she was a witch. When she would sit in the library and pretend that the people sitting near her were her friends. It brought her back to those first weeks of Hogwarts, before Harry and Ron saved her from the troll, and how everyone would avoid her and talk about her behind her back. She suddenly felt bad for every time she called Luna, Looney.

"Well, I should get to class." Luna said and stepped around Hermione to get to her next class.

Hermione turned and called out to stop her, "Luna."

Luna turned back to face her.

"Do you want to meet me in the library later, after dinner around 7? I'm just going to be working on homework but if you want…"

Luna's face lit up with a true smile and she nodded with exuberance.

Hermione smile back at Luna, "Well then I'll see you after dinner."

Luna's smile took up her whole face; she turned and skipped away to her next class. Hermione smiled and shook her head at Luna's exuberance.

Hermione continued on towards her class, feeling oddly proud that she was the one to put a smile like that on Luna's face.

* * *

><p>It was lunch time; Harry and Remus were sitting outside of the mansion to get some fresh air. Remus had been allowed to stay at the mansion, if he agreed to help teach. Remus was now the resident substitute teacher and tutor for Harry in all things magical.<p>

Xavier had made it a policy that all students were required to further their mutant powers and since Harry was a special case, Xavier had been at a loss on how to further Harry's magical training. Then conveniently Harry's godfather (that's the story Harry and Remus were going to go with) showed up and agreed to help train Harry.

Remus had informed Xavier about his affliction and after Xavier got over his shock that real werewolves existed he asked Remus if he was dangerous. Remus explained that there was a potion created that blocked the transformation and Xavier gave him a room in the secret underground complex where no one would find his potion brewing.

Remus and Harry were sitting in the court yard behind the house. The court yard was rather large. In the middle there was a fountain. Along the edge of the court yard was a low wall that had grass and trees and plants behind it.

"So Harry, have you talked to Logan today?"

Harry sighed, "No I haven't. I don't have his class today."

Remus frowned at Harry, "You need to talk to him."

"I know, I just -"

Harry stopped talking when he saw Logan come walking out of the mansion into the court yard.

"Speak of the devil…" Harry whispered.

Logan looked up at the sound of Harry's voice and stopped suddenly when he who Harry was sitting next to. Logan sniffed the air and then stalked over to where Harry and Remus sat.

Logan grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him away from Remus.

"Who is this?" Logan snarled.

Harry narrowed his eyes and glared at Logan, "I don't think it matters to you."

Logan gripped Harry's arm tighter. "He's dangerous. Tell me who he is."

Harry tore his arm from Logan's grasp and put his hands on his hips.

"No I won't. You're not the boss of me and you lost all rights to care about me when you rejected me."

Logan growled, "That's not fair, you know my reasons."

"I know your excuse, but you still rejected me." Harry stepped around Logan an started back off to the mansion but Logan reached out and grabbed Harry's arm.

"Oww." Harry exclaimed as Logan pulled him back.

This was too much for Remus to just watch. Mate or not, that man just hurt his cub. And that was unacceptable.

Remus got up off of the wall and crossed in between Harry and Logan.

"Get your hands off of him." Remus said his words laced with venom.

Logan released Harry's arm and glared at Remus.

"Hey bub, back off" Logan pushed Remus back. Harry side-stepped to avoid being crushed by Remus.

"Guys, stop it." Harry said. Both of them ignored him.

Remus pushed Logan back. This angered Logan and he punched Remus. The two men got into a brawl, similar to the ones that two teenagers at school got into.

"Stop acting like a bunch of children." Harry screamed at them. Again he was ignored.

Logan, looking to get the upper hand on Remus, drew his claws.

Harry, with no self-preservation stepped in to save the last person he thought of as a father figure. When Logan fights he loses himself and didn't realize who it was that grabbed his arm to stop him. Without thinking, he turned and pushed his claws into the newest attacker.

Harry gasped in pain and looked up at Logan. Shock and sorrow apparent in his eyes. The one person who was supposed to care about him and protect him, had just stabbed him in the chest.

Harry's gasp pulled Logan out of his fight induced haze. Logan looked down at Harry and saw what had happened.

"Oh shit. No. No!" Logan cried.

He slowly pulled his claws from Harry. Harry fell forward and Logan caught him. Logan gently laid Harry on the floor. Logan placed Harry's head in his lap and started smoothing Harry's hair out of his face.

"No…No… No, Harry. Please be okay. " Logan whispered, pleadingly

Harry's vision started going black. He could see Logan's worried face. He reached up to touch Logan's face. Logan's hand that wasn't stroking Harry's hair reached up and grabbed Harry's hand.

"Hang on kid, help is on its way." Logan whispered.

* * *

><p>AN: *Ducks* Please don't hate me. I promise the next chapter is on its way as quickly as I can write it. You can help speed up the update by reviewing. I'm not going to hold the chapter hostage for more updates, I'm not like that. Reviews just make my muse happy and a happy muse equals a quicker update.

Thank you, everyone who has read, is reading or will read this story. You're amazing. I want to thank all of my reviewers. I can't respond to every single review so I will just respond if you ask me a question. I wish I could personally thank every one of you every time you review, but that takes away from my writing time and I'm sure you all would like to have a chapter than a thank you to a review.

I promise I'm not making up all these characters; they are from the x-men comic books. Just look them up on Google. I know that most of the characters that you see (the ones not from the movies) are not cannon. I'm just using their name/powers so I don't have to make up any characters.

I also don't own the quote from Luna: "I enjoyed the meetings too. It was like having friends." It's from the 6th book, not entirely sure what part, I found it on the internet.


	9. Chapter 9

I know, I know, I'm sorry. RL is a bear and I lost my muse for a while there but I'm back. Sorry this chapter is so short.

**Chapter 9**

As soon as Harry fell to the ground, Remus jumped into action. Being in a warzone his whole life, Remus was well versed in the healing Arts.

Remus ran up to Harry and pushed Logan out of the way. Logan growled slightly without taking his eyes off of Harry.

"Don't growl at me. I can help."

Logan looked up at Remus and then reluctantly moved to give Remus access to Harry's chest. Logan moved and put Harry's head in his lap.

Remus saw Harry reach up and touch Logan's face gently. Remus smiled softly, even half unconscious, Harry worries about everyone else.

Remus vanished Harry's shirt and cast some diagnostic spells. Remus was about to say a spell that would slow the bleeding when he looked down and saw the strangest thing.

The two sides of the stab wounds on his chest slowly began to knit themselves back together. Remus stopped his motions and stared wide eyed at the wound.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked in a panicked voice after seeing Remus stop moving.

"Look" Remus whispered.

Logan looked down at Harry's chest and saw the wound start to fade.

"How is that possible?" Remus asked quietly.

Wolverine was equally shocked. "I don't know. I've never met anyone else with healing powers."

"You can heal yourself?" Remus asked.

Logan nodded.

"Oh. Okay." Remus said as if everything made sense.

Logan was thoroughly confused now.

"What do my healing powers have anything to do with Harry's?"

Remus shook his head. "I'm going to let Harry tell you that."

Logan scowled at Remus. He didn't like the fact that this other man knew things about Harry that he didn't.

Remus stuck out his hand towards Logan. "I don't believe that we have been properly introduced. My name is Remus Lupin, Harry's godfather."

"Godfather? Really. And Harry couldn't have just told me that?" Logan put his hand on Harry's forehead protectively.

"It's not so much the fact that he didn't want to tell you, it's that he thought that you had no right to demand an answer from him." Remus inspected Harry's wounds and saw that they had all closed up, leaving Harry's skin as if he had never been hurt in the first place. "He should regain consciousness soon."

Logan seemed to miss the last part that Remus had said. "No right! I'm his teacher. It's my job to worry about his well being. That includes strange people who suddenly appear and are hanging out with Harry." Logan's voice was agitated, as if he wanted to start another fight.

Remus raised his eyebrows. "Is that really all you feel towards him? Just a teacher /student relationship?"

Remus' voice was so calm that Logan's anger disappeared. He glanced down at the small 16-year-old boy and ran his fingers through Harry's hair. Logan sighed.

"It's not right. He's 16, I'm…I don't even know how old I am, I know I'm older than 25. This is illegal."

Remus sat down on the ground next to Harry and Logan. "Well, in the Wizarding world, children become adults at age 17 so you only have one year to wait. And sometimes there are extenuating circumstances that allow someone to date someone younger than 17. Also the fact that, as Harry's godfather, I would give my consent."

Logan looked over at Remus. "You would? Why?"

Remus was about to answer when Harry opened his eyes. "I think it would be best if I answer that question."

"Harry, are you alright? How do you feel?" Logan asked at the same time Remus asked "How long have you been awake?"

Harry sat up and stretched out the kinks he had from laying on the floor.

"I'm alright, I feel fine and since you asked Logan about his feelings."

Remus nodded and stood up. "We'll I'm going to go inside and leave you two to talk."

When Remus was gone Logan stood up and held out his hand to help Harry up. Harry took Logan's hand and Logan pulled him up. When Harry was standing, he let go of Logan's hand and started walking. Logan watched him walk away but Harry turned back.

"Are you coming?" Harry asked.

Logan smiled slightly, pleased that Harry wasn't just walking away from him. He walked to Harry's side and they walked together.

Harry led with Logan walking half a step behind him. Harry led them to the same place where they had kissed the first time.

Harry stared out at the landscape, Logan waiting patiently beside him.

Harry took a deep breath and sighed. "Where to begin? Should I start at the very beginning or just when I became what I am right now?"

Logan placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Start the story wherever you want. I'll be here, listening to every word you say."

Harry nodded. "We might as well sit down." Harry and Logan sat down next to each other.

Harry took a deep breath and began to tell Logan of his life. Everything. Harry told of his childhood and school years. Voldemort on the back of his first Defense teacher's head, the Chamber of secrets and the Basilisk, the tri-wizard tournament and the battle at the Ministry. The many times he had been targeted by Voldemort and his followers. The many slanderous articles published by the daily prophet.

He also spoke of the things that no one else knew of. The many times he had been beaten by the Dursley's. Anytime he dropped something or something odd happened out came the belt and afterwards Harry would be locked away in his cupboard without any food. He told Logan of the summer between 4th and 5th year when Vernon decided to step up the beatings a notch and the first time that Uncle Vernon sexually assaulted him. He told him of the 3 almost suicide attempts that summer, after the ministry battle and he told him of the late night walk on the first day back that resulted in his transformation. Harry explained what being a Cwn Annwn meant and the fact that they were soul mates.

Harry finished his story and looked over at Logan. Logan's fists were clenched and he was visibly shaking.

"Logan?" Harry whispered softly.

Logan shut his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered.

Logan's eyes snapped open and Logan looked at Harry in surprise. "What?"

"I'm sorry." Harry repeated. "For being such a freak."

"No, you're not a freak. And your screwed up life was not your fault either. It's Dumbledore's and Voldemort's fault."

"Mostly Dumbledore's fault because he made the same mistake with Voldemort that he did with me. Sending us back to Muggles every summer. Mine was worse than Voldemort's, Dumbledore is lucky that I didn't turn into a Dark Lord."

Logan reached over to Harry where he was sitting on the grass and pulled Harry next to him. Logan wrapped his arms around Harry and hugged him to his chest. Harry leaned into Logan's embrace and rested against him. They sat together just taking the time to appreciate being in each other's embraces.

"So you're immortal now? Like me?"

Harry nodded. "Arawn told me that I will continue to age until I am the same age you were when you stopped aging."

"I can't believe it."

Harry pulled away from Logan's arms, "I'm not making this up!"

Logan chuckled slightly and pulled Harry back into his arms.

"I know you're not. What I meant was that after all these year of being alone, I can't believe that I'm going to get to spend forever with the most wonderful being I have ever laid eyes on."

Harry shook his head disbelievingly. "You haven't even known me for that long. How do you know that you want to spend forever with me?" Harry moved away from Logan. "You'll get tired of me and just throw me out like everyone else has."

Logan frowned. "I'm sorry for what everyone in your past has done to you, but do you really have that little faith in me. I may not be the nicest guy around but I don't use people like that. If you trust me, I'll never turn my back on you. Believe me."

Harry stood up and walked a couple steps back towards the mansion. Logan stood up to follow him and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Please." Logan whispered

"I want to," he whispered "Believe me, I do. I just don't know if I can."

"Give me a chance to prove that you can trust me. Harry you said yourself, we're soul mates. You are the other half of my soul and I will never let anything hurt you. I will never let you down and I'll never betray your trust."

Harry looked into his eyes and saw the pure emotion displayed in Logan's eyes. He'd only ever seen that look once, in the mirror of Erised, when he saw his parents looking at him.

"Okay." Harry whispered.

"Really?" Logan looked unsure.

Harry nodded and then turned to walk back up to the mansion. He got two steps and he felt Logan pull on his arm. Harry turned to look at him and was surprised by Logan's lips touching against his own. Logan pulled back from Harry and looked into his eyes trying to gauge his reaction.

"Sorry." Logan said looking slightly sheepish. "I just couldn't let you walk away like that."

Harry smiled shyly and took a step closer to Logan, "I didn't mind."

Harry closed the small gap between their lips. And in that moment they both felt peaceful like nothing could hurt them. Logan knew that he would do whatever it took to keep this boy safe and Harry knew he would.

* * *

><p>In a basement, in some mansion, somewhere in Northern Ireland, Voldemort sat on a stone chair with stone carved snake heads as the arms.<p>

Voldemort and his inner circle were gathered there when suddenly a pop sounded outside the door. The door was pushed open and in a flash Voldemort was on his feet, his wand pointed at the new occupant of the room.

"Crucio"

The Death Eater screamed and trashed on the floor as his body was overcome with the blinding pain from the Cruciatus Curse.

Voldemort stopped the curse after feeling that his minion had been punished for the proper amount of time.

"Why has it taken you so long to repot back to me?" Voldemort hissed icily sending shivers down the Potions Master's spine.

"It-t was the t-time difference My Lord. The werewolf did not get to the boy's location until sunset. It was late and I did not wish to disturb you, M-my Lord.

"So you do have the information then?"

The death eater nodded keeping his head looking down to the floor.

"The werewolf led us straight to him. They are at a school in America, Southern New York to be exact. But the school he is at is special; it's a school for mutants."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "Explain."

"I don't understand how, but some muggles have developed extra powers such as flight or apparition. They only have one, two powers at most."

"Understood." Voldemort turned back and sat down on his throne. The Death Eater still was knelt down, bowing in the middle of the room.

"You may leave." Voldemort said icily.

"Yes My Lord." The Death Eater stood and slowly backed out of the room, leaving his head bowed in respect to Voldemort.

Voldemort turned to the 9 other Death Eaters in the room that were his inner circle.

"Looks like Rockwood could do what you could not Severus."

Severus Snape bowed his head. "Forgive me my Lord, I found out as much as I could without giving away to Dumbledore what I was doing."

"Mmm yes, I suppose. But that means you don't get to lead the mission to capture Potter." Voldemort's eyes roamed around the room, falling on each of his Death Eaters. Avery, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Walden Macnair, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape.

Bellatrix stepped forward a step. "My Lord I would love to-"

Voldemort held up his hand and stopped her mid sentence. "This operation needs more finesse than you are able to give us."

Bellatrix stepped back into the circle, "Of course, my Lord."

Voldemort's eyes swept around the room once more. "Malfoy."

Lucius Malfoy stepped forward.

"You will lead this attack. And you'd better not get caught. You managed to stay out of Azkaban, but if you get caught this time they will imprison you. And I'd rather not lose another one of my Death Eaters, recruiting is so hard now that Dumbledore's influence has spread."

Lucius bowed his head in understanding.

"I will give you three days to plan and on the 4th day I am expecting to see the Potter boy in this room. Am I understood?"

"Yes My Lord."

"Very well. You are all dismissed."

The Death Eaters filed out of the room because they cannot apperate out of Voldemort's throne room.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape stood in front of his N.E.W.T level Defense class. Dumbledore had gotten Slughorn to teach Potions and gave him the Defense class to teach. As if he really wanted that. Severus didn't want to teach period. If he had to he would prefer teaching potions, not defense. Because of the lack of consistency in the teachers, the students were severely lacking in their knowledge.<p>

It was the week of classes, the first N.E.W.T level Defense class. N.E.W.T classes were voluntary so all 4 houses shared the one class. There were 21 students, 6 Slytherins, 7 Gryffindors, 4 Ravenclaws, and 4 Hufflepuffs. Surprisingly all of the 6th year Griffindors were in the class. That must have been Potter's influence, teaching all of them Defense last year.

The students filed in. Severus immediately noticed that no one would sit anywhere near Ronald Weasley. Looks like there are some still loyal to Harry. Severus had observed that mostly those who were still loyal to Harry were the ones who had been in his little club last year. The rest of the student population though, they believed Harry was evil.

"I hope you all are prepared for the hardest class you will ever take. I must not only teach you N.E.W.T level but because of the less than stellar professors in the past, I must teach you everything. I must build your foundation while preparing you for N.E.. I'd be willing to bet no one ever taught you the basics. To be able to protect yourself from the Dark Arts you have to understand the Dark Arts first."

"Is that all this is going to be? You're going to teach us the Dark Arts. Should have guessed it, having a Death Eater as a teacher."

Ronald Weasley leaning back in his chair, balanced on two legs with his arms crossed across his chest. Severus just itched to wipe that smug look off of Weasley's face, but he didn't because it would be unprofessional and Weasley would probably go squealing to Dumbledore.

"Mr. Weasley, no one id forcing you to be here. If you have something against the way I am going to teach my class you can leave now and see the headmaster about dropping this class. I suggest doing that, if how you did in my potions class is any indication, now that Miss Granger is not talking to you, I don't know if you'll be able to pass this class."

Ronald glared at Severus. "I could pass this class on my own. I don't need help from a stupid little mudblood."

A collective gasp went through the class. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Congratulations, Mr. Weasley. You've just won yourself a one way ticket to the headmaster's office." Snape drawled. He grabbed a parchment off of his desk and wrote a quick note to the headmaster.

He dropped it in front of Ronald. "You are to go directly to the Headmaster's office. If I find out you did not go directly to the Headmaster's office, you will have detention with Filch every night until I tell you otherwise. You are not to come back to this class again, you are here-by dismissed from this class. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Weasley?" Severus gave Ronald one of his death glares.

Ronald gulped and nodded. He quickly gathered his stuff and took off out the door. "Oh, Mr. Weasley, one more thing."

Ron turned and asked meekly, "Yes, sir?"

"50 points from Gryffindor."

Ronald was angry but he knew better that to say anything. He just turned and left the classroom.

Severus turned back to his class.

He heard Hannah Abbott ask Hermione, "Are you alright?"

Hermione turned to her, nodded and smiled a little smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Severus cleared his throat. "As I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted, to defend yourself against the Dark Arts, you must first understand it. Magic is not inherently good or evil it depends on the intent of the caster…"

The rest of class passed without a hitch. When class was over and the students started filing out, Severus called out: "Miss Granger, may I speak to you?"

Hermione turned back and walked over to Severus's desk.

"Yes Professor Snape?"

Severus waited until the last student left and then shut and locked the doors with a flick of his wand.

"Are you alright Miss Granger?"

She nodded.

"Good. I need to speak to you about something important. You still believe in Potter, do you not?"

Hermione was startled. "Professor, I don't see how any of this is relevant."

"Promise to me you won't go running to tell Dumbledore or any of the teacher what I am about to tell you."

Hermione nodded. "I lost all faith in Dumbledore when he almost let Harry be killed."

Severus nodded. "Good. The Dark Lord knows the location of Harry Potter. He's planning a kidnapping attempt. He has said that he expects to have Potter in his throne room in 4 days and I'm pretty sure Lucius Malfoy will do everything in his power to accomplish that."

Hermione gasped, "Merlin, that's terrible. I have to do something."

Severus smiled. A true smile that Hermione was shocked to see. "Precisely why I told you." He handed Hermione a scrap of paper. She looked down at it, the words on the paper read: Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters 1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center, New York, 10560 USA.

"What's this?"

"An unregistered portkey. It will bring you right to the front gate of the place that Harry is hiding. Don't use it until tonight. Go to lunch, make appearances and tonight after curfew, sneak outside of the Hogwarts boundaries, tap the piece of paper with your wand and state your full name. This will activate the portkey. Of course you don't have to use it but it will expire in 24 hours."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you Professor."

"Now get out of my classroom before I take points away." Severus said waving his wand and opening the door again. The rare moment of niceness had past he returned to the snarky Professor façade he always displayed.

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please don't be mad at me for leaving you all hanging like that. I've been dealing with some hard things on top of having to deal with graduating high school. I PROMISE that I won't let this story fall into the unfinished black hole of stories on . I know the frustration when that happens and I am too attached to this story to let that happen but my chapter posting will probably not have any consistency whatsoever.

I love reviews even if they are criticizing my work. I haven't had any of those yet, but hey, there's a first time for everything.


	10. Chapter 10

Apparently some of you didn't get that in the first chapter I specifically put: Harry/Logan as a pairing. That means that this is a SLASH fic. I updated the summary to include a warning. I forgot that there are people out there that think that same couple relationships are wrong. Just as a warning, there may also be future couples that are male/male or female/female. If you don't like it, don't read it.

**Chapter 10 **

Hermione sat in a small alcove in a hidden corner of the library. She was staring at the piece of paper Professor Snape had given her. She had a book open in her lap. It was from the restricted section. After the 6th time Hermione asked Professor McGonagall for access to the restricted section, the Professor just wrote an open ended pass for Hermione. Madam Pince had gotten used to seeing Hermione grab a book from there every so often.

The book Hermione had in her lap was a Grimoire. She had found it while she was exploring the Restricted Section and quickly decided it was her favorite book. There were many cool things in it but on the page she had open had the word "Scrying" along the top in old calligraphy writing. In the middle of the page was mirror. Along both sides were instructions on how to use it. The instructions were written in free verse poetry but basically all you had to do was place your finger on the mirror and picture the person you are trying to see in your head. When you get the picture in the mirror it is controlled by your thoughts.

The first couple times that Hermione tried it her mind made the picture move too fast and she broke the connection. On her third try she managed to get the picture to move slower. She saw in the mirror a large mansion on a hill. It looked to be afternoon, probably around 2 o'clock if Hermione had the time zones right in her head. She surveyed the area around the mansion, looking for any sign of the Death Eaters. There were none. Yet. But Hermione knew that they would be there eventually.

She focused in on the school. There were a few people moving around the grounds. Hermione focused on Harry with her mind and she saw him sitting in a classroom, focusing ahead on whatever the teacher was saying. She stared at Harry for a few minutes. He was still the same Harry she had known for years, even if the transformation had changed him a little bit. She knew that there was nothing that could change her friend completely. He looked, happier than she had seen him look in a while. Perhaps this transformation had been a good thing for him.

"Hey Hermione."

Hermione jumped, surprise by the sudden noise. The picture in the mirror faded because of the distraction. Hermione looked up to see Luna standing there, with a whimsical smile on her face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Hermione smile reassuringly at Luna. "It's fine. I just got focused on what I was doing."

Luna stepped forward and sat down next to Hermione. "What is it that you're doing?"

Hermione tilted the book in her lap so Luan could see. Luna scanned the page and her eyes widened.

"Can I look though it?"

Hermione nodded and handed the book over to Luna. Luna began flipping through the pages.

"Where did you get this book?" Luna asked.

"The restricted section. Why?"

But Luna ignored her question and flipped through some of the pages, then turned to the front cover. Luna's eyes almost bugged out of their sockets.

"What?"

At the sound of Hermione's voice Luna looked up.

"This is Myrddin Emrys' Grimoire." Luna stated.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. Do you know who that is? I haven't gotten around to looking it up."

"Hermione, Myrddin Emrys is also another name for Merlin. You have Merlin's Grimoire."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "What? Merlin's Grimoire? It can't be!"

Luna nodded. "And you just found this sitting on the shelf in the restricted section?"

Hermione shook her head. "It wasn't exactly sitting on the shelf. I was grabbing another book off of a tall shelf. I had to get the ladder so I was standing about eye level with the shelf. I pulled the book I wanted out and behind it on the back wall of the shelf I saw this weird Celtic symbol. I reached out to touch it and it started glowing. Then suddenly the wall around the symbol disappeared revealing a secret compartment. The book was just sitting there."

Luna nodded. "Could you show me where you found it?"

"Sure."

Hermione put the book back in her bag and the two made their way to the front area of the library. Madam Pince was busy cataloging returned books so Hermione and Luna quickly snuck into the annex containing the restricted section.

Hermione led Luna through the restricted section to the bookshelf where she had found the book. Hermione grabbed the ladder that was attached to the wall and slid it so that they could see.

"We'll both have to stand on the ladder." Hermione said.

Luna nodded so Hermione climbed up the ladder. When she reached the proper height, she stood all the way to the right side of the ladder and Luna climbed up and stood on the left side.

Hermione slid out a couple books and revealed the Celtic symbol she was talking about.

"There."

Luna squinted at it and reached out to touch it. She traced the pattern with her fingers. Luna turned to look at Hermione.

"It's a triquetra symbol."

Hermione blinked in confusion. "A what?"

Luna giggled. "And I thought you knew everything."

Hermione frowned. "I never said that. I just like learning. I read a lot, but I've never claimed to know everything."

Luna sighed. "Sorry. Anyways, a triquetra is a Celtic symbol that represents three. It's a common symbol used in personal warding. It represents a balance between Mind, body and Spirit. The muggles have taken it and used it in their own things but it always represents a balance between three things. Merlin used the symbol and adopted it as his mark. Just like Grindlewald adopted the Deathly Hallows mark."

Hermione climbed down the ladder then stood back to let Luna climb down.

"Okay…so what does that mean?"

Luna grinned, "Oh, not much. Just that you have the rarest book in the history of the Wizarding world. Many would literally kill to have it. That book must not fall into the wrong hands. If you-know-who got a hold of that book, he would win and be able to enslave the entire world. If he even suspected that that book was at Hogwarts he would tear the castle apart. Brick-by-brick."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh." She said in a small voice.

"Yeah, oh."

"Well, it's a good thing no one knows that it's here," Hermione said, "It was hidden in the wall, so it's not cataloged. Right?"

Luna nodded.

Hermione sighed and slumped down to the floor.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Luna asked.

"Nothing." Hermione mumbled into her knees.

Luna knelt down on the floor next to Hermione and put her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"With a sigh like that, it's not nothing."

Hermione frowned. "Sometimes I think you're a little too perceptive."

Luna shrugged.

"Today's just been an emotional day."

Luna leaned back against the wall and mirrored Hermione's pose.

"Yeah I heard about Ron."

"It's not just that though, Professor Snape gave me some hard news and now I find out I'm the keeper to a book that could change the fate of this war."

Luna looked puzzled. "What did Snape tell you?"

"He…umm."

Luna frowned slightly. "You don't have to tell me."

Hermione violently shook her head. "No it's not that. I want to tell you. I just don't want to put you in danger." Hermione chuckled slightly, "It's funny. If someone had told me last year that I would trust and care about Luna Lovegood more that Ron I would have laughed in their face. I thought you were weird last year."

"Everyone thinks I'm weird. It's not news to me." Luna's eyes fell downward.

"I'm sorry for that. If they just stopped to get to know you, they would find out you are actually a cool person."

Luna gave Hermione a hundred watt smile.

"It's true. You're really cool and honestly kind of a badass." Hermione said her thoughts flying to the

Battle of the Department of Mysteries.

Luna blushed and Hermione laughed.

"Anyways, Snape told me something… that has to do with Harry."

Luna's eyes widened and she turned to face Hermione.

Hermione nodded and then proceeded to tell Luna what happened after class with Snape. At the end of the story Luna was ready to jump into action.

"Alright what are we waiting for? Let's go warn Harry."

"No, I can't let you come with me. It's a one way portkey. I don't know when I'll be able to get back."

Luna shrugged.

"You're a year younger than me. I'm a prefect; it's my duty to protect you."

Luna frowned, "While technically that is true, I am actually the same age as you."

Hermione sighed. "Fine. But I can't just let you skip school with me for an indeterminable amount of time. I'm probably going to get in serious trouble and suspended if not expelled for this. I won't let you go down with me."

Luna shrugged. "It doesn't matter if I get expelled."

"What would your father say about you just leaving school?" Hermione crossed her arms.

"If I told him I was with you and we were doing something to help Harry Potter, he would let me. As long as I made sure to let him know I was alright."

Hermione smirked. "Covered all your bases on this one, didn't you?"

Luna nodded. "Just about."

Hermione smiled. "Well then I guess if you met me an hour after curfew on the third floor, in front of the statue of the one-eyed witch, I wouldn't be opposed to bringing you along."

Luna smiled and stood up. "Well it looks like I'm going to write a quick letter to my father."

Hermione and Luna left the library and headed back to their respective houses. Once there Hermione threw all of her clothes into her school bag. Once Hermione had learned of the Undetectable Extension charm, she had charm all of her bags and her Hogwarts trunk with it. She loved the charm; it reminded her of the movie Mary Poppins from when she was little.

When Hermione was done with that she picked up her wand and waved it in front of her. Green numbers appeared in front of her, telling her that it was 2 hours until curfew. Hermione set an alarm and then put a silencing charm around her bed so no one would hear her alarm going off. She lied down on her bed and fell asleep dreaming of her best friend, a snarky potions professor and a girl with Radish earrings.

**A/N**: I'm sorry the chapter is so short and I haven't reviewed in a while. I am losing inspiration with this one. The muses in my head have OCD and they're like "Okay you wrote down one sentence. Now let's go over here and create a whole new story that we know will never be read because we won't give you more that a chapter's worth of words." Ugg.

At the end of July I'm going away to camp for a week so I won't be able to post. I may get another chapter up before then, I may not. I'm making no promises. Except one.

I can promise to you all that I will not let this story fall into the black hole of abandoned stories on this site. But I cannot promise my next update.

I have a poll up on my profile about Hermione. I have no idea who I should pair her with and since you guys seem to be enjoying the story you can vote on Hermione's romantic future. Isn't that nice of me?

Thanks to **Elfin69** for being the 100th reviewer.

To the person who signed their review **Timber ()**, thank you for pointing that out; I hadn't even realized that I had been spelling Rogue's name Rouge (like the color). I went back and changed the name so it should be correct now.

A big thank you to everyone who reviews/favorites/etc. this story. You praise and following of this story brightens my day. Any comment or suggestions for this story are highly appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Harry was starting to get used to life at Xavier's school. He learned that everyone was pretty understanding and accepting of everyone. Here it didn't matter what you looked like, where you were from or who you liked. There was no discrimination here, everyone was unique and so no one bullied you.

Harry was nervous about telling people that he was with Logan. The age difference and the fact that there were both men had Harry terrified.

"But what if-"Harry started, protesting Logan's decision to be open about their relationship.

Logan groaned and put his arm around Harry shoulders as they walked around the spacious campus.

"For the last time kid, no one cares. We're not even the first to do this."

Harry looked up at him, shocked. "We aren't?"

Logan shook his head. "We have younger teachers here so I know many people get crushes on the teachers. Super hearing, remember?"

Harry giggled but motioned for Logan to continue.

"About five years ago a teacher and a student got involved together. The student was about 16 or 17; The teacher was probably 10, 15 years older than her."

"Does the teacher still work here?" Harry asked curiously. He wasn't a gossip monger but like everyone he got curious over little scandals like that, like the relationship between him and Logan.

"Of course. The Professor doesn't care as long as both sides agree to it and it doesn't affect the work environment. In fact he hired the student as a teacher when she graduated."

"Who?" Harry urged him.

Logan chuckled deeply. "The art teacher, Ms., actually Mrs. Mahn and the English teacher Mrs. Sinclair."

Harry's eyes widened a little, He had both of them. Mrs. Mahn wasn't strict but he couldn't see her getting together with an underage student.

"Wow. That's so weird. I can't see her doing something like that." Harry said wrapping his arm around Logan's waist.

"People would say the same thing about me. They might not be as surprised about the underage part, but definitely the relationship with another man part."

Harry looked down at his feet sadly. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about?"

"For forcing this on you. You didn't really have choice in the matter."

Logan chuckled a bit. "You still on that? Yes I may not have had a choice in the matter but you said that our souls recognized each other as the other half of it. I don't know if I've ever married or anything but if what you say is true then they would pale in comparison to you. You were made for me, and I was made for you. The universe has a way of doing things like that."

Harry smiled softly at Logan. "Who knew you could be such a softy?" Harry said.

"Only for you."

Logan put his hand on Harry's cheek and lightly turned Harry's head so that they were looking at each other. "Only you." He whispered and kissed him lightly.

The kiss was starting to turn into a full make out but Logan pulled back suddenly.

"What?"Harry asked but Logan didn't answer him. Harry saw that he was sniffing the air. There were two scents that weren't there before they started kissing. They were too near to be people from the school and they appeared too suddenly for it to have been someone approaching them from the school.

The two scents were almost familiar to him, one more so than the other. The one that was more familiar to him smelled of old books, of something sweet and he got the impression of friendly and brave, if you could really tell that from a smell. The other scent he couldn't really describe, something flowery and mysterious yet trustworthy.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"I can smell really good." He said in amazement. "And for some reason I think I smell personality traits."

Logan wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

"There are two scents I smell; from one of them I'm getting friendly and brave and the other I'm getting mysterious and trustworthy."

"Hmm…" he said. He was going to say more but they heard a noise behind them. Logan acted instinctively, reacting so fast that Harry barely knew what happened. All he knew is that within a second Logan had turned around, pushed Harry behind him protectively, unsheathed his claws and was in a defensive yet ready to attack position.

Logan had blocked him so that he couldn't see who was in front of them.

"I'm sorry. We don't want any trouble. We're looking for someone. His name is Harry Potter."

Harry poked his head around Logan's back.

"Hermione?" Harry asked at the same time that Logan snarled, "What do you want with Harry?"

"Harry!" Hermione yelled in excitement as he moved from behind Logan. The two hugged, ignoring Logan's glare at someone else touching his mate.

"Hermione, what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

Hermione smiled, "Strange as it sounds, Professor Snape told me where you were."

Harry didn't even try to hide his shock. "Snape!? How does he know where I am?"

Hermione stopped and thought for a second, then that look that she got when she desperately wanted to know something that she didn't came over her face.

"You know I actually don't know how. Hmm…I wonder…" Her eyes glaze over slightly and Harry could see the wheels turning in her brain.

Harry snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Come on Hermione focus."

She smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

Logan chooses that moment to walk up to Harry and wrap his arm around Harry's shoulder. Harry instinctively wrapped his arm around the small of Logan's back.

"Introduce me to your…friends?" Logan said quietly, but loud enough that everyone could hear him. Harry could detect a slight hopefulness in Logan's voice when he said friends. Probably hoping that the two girls before them were really Harry's friends and not lovers.

"Oh, I'm Sorry. Logan this is Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood." Harry said, gesturing to each girl respectively. "Girls, this is Logan. My mate."

Logan gave Harry a smile at that title. Well, as much of a smile that Logan could give.

"It's nice to meet you." Hermione said offering her hand to shake Logan's.

Logan shook her hand firmly.

"What's your relationship to Harry?"

Harry gasped and hit his arm. "You can't just ask people that. It's rude."

Logan shrugged his shoulders. "I don't want another misunderstanding like with Remus."

Hermione smiled, "Professor Lupin is here?"

Harry nodded and started to speak but was cut off by Logan.

"No answers until you answer mine."

Hermione smiled, "Smart man. Harry is my best friend; I would do anything for him. In fact Luna, Neville, who's not here right now, and I were the ones who helped get Harry out of the castle. I assure you that our relationship is purely platonic. Honestly the thought of Harry and I would feel like incest, I consider him my brother."

Logan nodded. "Good answer. And you?"

He turned his head to Luna.

She smiled whimsically, "Don't worry; there is nothing romantic between me and your mate. I am merely a friend who would fight to her dying breath for him."

Logan nodded his acceptance and then looked down at Harry. "Harry, what's wrong?"

All eyes turned to Harry. His eyes were shining with tears and his hand was pressed over his mouth.

Harry shook his head. "Nothing. Just don't know what I did to deserve such wonderful friends."

Harry threw himself at Hermione and Luna. The girls enveloped him in a hug. They stayed like that for a moment, Logan smiling on the inside at the picture.

Harry was the first to pull away from the hug. "Sorry for being so emotional."

Hermione shrugged it off. "Don't be. Now I have to tell you why I'm really here." she looked around nervously.

"Shall we go inside?" Logan said suddenly, sensing the girls' apprehension.

Hermione nodded.

Harry and Logan started forward along the dirt path. Logan had draped his arm around Harry's shoulder and pulled him closer to his side. Harry smiled and leaned into his side.

Luna and Hermione stood next to Harry as they walked up the path.

"So what is this place?" Luna asked. "I can sense that there is something special about this place but I can figure out what it is."

"This is a school for mutants." Logan said unemotionally.

Luna got a confused look on her face and Hermione gasped.

"Really? I think I read about those in a science magazine my dad had. They are a group of people whose DNA has been naturally mutated, resulting in extra capabilities. Like wings or speed or teleportation. It's amazing to think how one little change in the base-pair sequence can result in –

"'Mione!"

Hermione glanced at Harry. "What?"

"You were starting to ramble."

"Oh. Sorry." She blushed sheepishly

He shrugged and kept walking.

"So, mutants?" Luna looked over at Logan, "Are you…?"

Logan nodded. He stopped walking and unwrapped his arm from Harry. The three of them stopped to look at him. Logan took an extra step back and then held his hands out in front of his body. Luna and Hermione watched in fascination as Logan slowly extended his claws.

"They're made of a metal called Adamantium, strongest metal known to man. It flows throughout my entire body." He draped his arm around Harry again and they continued their trek up to the school.

Hermione had a bunch of questions for him but the first one she went with was, "How did you get metal in your body? I didn't know that it was possible for a slight DNA alteration to make that big of a change."

"It's not natural. I was a lab rat for some deranged psychopath doing tests on Mutants. I found out the guy who started the tests but he was very withholding of information. He's dead now and all of the files in his the testing compound were destroyed in the flood that killed him."

Hermione hummed in understanding and sadness. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up."

Logan shrugged and allowed no emotions to slip though his carefully constructed mask. Well he showed no emotions until Harry wrapped his arm around Logan's waist and Logan smiled softly at him and draped his arm over Harry's shoulders.

Hermione didn't have time to ask any more questions because they had arrived at the mansion. Harry and Logan, followed by Luna and Hermione entered into the foyer of the school/mansion. The girls were looking around appreciatively.

"This is really nice." said Luna.

"Thank you. It's been in my family for generations."

The group turned to the sound of the voice. To their right sat Charles Xavier. He rolled himself forward in front of the group.

"Are these your friends?" He asked his face unreadable.

"Umm…Yes. I'm sorry sir – I didn't" Harry couldn't really think off what to say.

Professor Xavier held up his hand to stop Harry's babbling. "It's alright, you're not and trouble. Just…Next time you have visitors, make sure they call first."

Professor Xavier gave Harry a smile and then rolled off down the hallway. Right before he disappeared from their sight he called back to them, "The blue guest room is available for use."

Luna looked at Hermione, "What did he say?"

Hermione scrunched up her face. "I'm not sure; I think it was something about a blue label."

Harry chuckled, "No, he said that the blue room is available."

Hermione stared at Harry, shocked. "You heard that?"

He nodded, suddenly feeling self conscious. "Yeah…I've acquired some extra…powers with my change."

Hermione suddenly looked very curious. "Really? Like what?"

Harry was about to answer but Logan interrupted him.

"A hallway is not the best place for this conversation. Follow me."

Logan gently turned Harry around and they headed down the hall opposite the one that Professor X had come from. Harry looked back to see if Hermione and Luna were following.

Hermione was looking around excitedly at the mansion, taking in all of the artwork on the walls. Harry had expected Luna to be doing the same thing, but she wasn't. Instead of observing the new house around her, she was observing the girl next to her.

'Curious' thought Harry, 'I wonder what that's about?'

Harry turned his head up slightly to look at Logan. Harry was grateful to whatever powers controlled the universe that this had happened. Everything. Even though he had been pushed from his home, turned on by people he thought were his friends, he had gained so much more. He learned who his true friends are, and he found Logan. He found love and security. He found hope.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm so sorry, I have no excuses. I lost my muse there for a while and I've been extremely busy. I'm not going to make you all promises I can't keep about writing more often. But I can promise you that I will not abandon this story.

Right now the poll is:

Hermione/Luna- 11

Hermione/Male mutant- 11

Hermione/ Severus- 8

Hermione and Remus- 3

Hermione/ Female mutant – 1

The poll is going to stay open until I publish the next chapter. If you have any ideas or suggestions or anything you want to see in the story, feel free to tell me. I love reviews and when people give me suggestions it helps me know what to write.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry about the delay. I wanted to have this up by my birthday but its been almost a month since that came by. College is more work than I thought it would be. I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY! The updates are just not going to be within and perceived schedule.**

**There are more notes at the bottom.**

**And now without further ado, the next installment of Cwn Annwn.**

*~*~*~*Chapter 12*~*~*~*

The blue guest room was exactly what the name suggested blue. The walls were blue, the floor was blue, and the decorations were blue. Everything was just blue.

The four entered the room and just stared.

"Wow, this is….this is…" stuttered Hermione, trying to think of a word to describe it.

"Blue?" offered Luna.

Hermione giggled a little. "Yeah."

They looked around the room, admiring the nice furniture. I t was in that moment that Hermione realized the main problem with the room.

"Umm…There's only on bed."

The four looked at the bed and fully processed it for the first time. It was a queen sized bed covered in a large blue comforter with a gold swirly pattern embroidered on it.

Luna and Hermione looked at the bed and then at each other.

Logan spoke up, "I'm pretty sure this is the last guest room we have. It's not like there a bunch of bedrooms in this house. Most of the rooms here have been turned into classrooms and the students have to share rooms."

"It's alright. At Hogwarts we share the rooms with five other people. Well most do, in my year and house there are only 2 other people in my dorm."

Hermione took a deep breath and turned to Harry. "This is not merely a social visit. We have unfortunate news. Somehow Voldemort managed to track Professor Lupin and has now figured out your location."

Harry groaned and flopped face first onto the bed with his legs hanging off of the edge. "Why must my life suck?" he mumbled into the mattress.

Logan moved quietly to sit next to Harry, placing his hand comfortingly on Harry's back. Luna moved to sit against the headboard of the bed and Hermione sat next to her.

They then proceeded to tell Harry everything that had happened since he left; Dumble-dork's anger, the ministry manhunt, Ron yelling at Hermione, the prophet lies that everyone took at face value like they did in Harry's 2nd year and last year (5th year). And then Hermione wrapped up their conversation with the news she got from Snape.

"Really Hermione? Snape? Are you sure we can trust him?"

Hermione sighed, "We've been through this time and time again and even though I don't trust Dumbledore anymore, I trust Snape."

Harry sighed but eventually nodded, "Okay. I still don't trust him. But I trust you. I just hope he's not using you."

"How could he. All he did was give me information and gave me an illegal portkey. It brought me to the right place didn't it?"

"I guess you're right." Harry shrugged his arms when he said that.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but whatever she was going to say was cut off by a loud yawn. She glanced at the clock on the wall. It was only 7:30 but to her body it felt much later, because of the time changes and everything.

Harry sense where her mind was going and got up off of the bed, dragging Logan with him.

"Well it was nice talking. We're going to go and let you two get some sleep."

Harry was heading out the door and then he turned back.

"Oh and you guys can do magic here now. Remus spent all of the day setting up wards and such to mask our magical signature and keep us from being tracked."

"Oh, I hadn't even though about that. Thanks Harry."

He smiled and then walked out of the room holding Logan's hand.

Hermione looked over at Luna who had fallen asleep. Her pale blonde hair fanned out beneath her as she lay curled up on top of the mattress. Hermione didn't want to wake her but she was laying the wrong way on the bed.

Hermione gently reached out and shook her shoulder, "Luna."

Luna's eyes opened and Luna smiled when she was Hermione.

"It's time to go to sleep now." Hermione said.

"I was."

Hermione giggled softly. "Yeah I know that. However you were laying the wrong way. Also I figured you would want to change out of your robes."

Luna sleepily got up and took off her robe and shoes. The girls both had brought a bag with some things. Luna quickly changed into a tank top and shorts to sleep in. She turned to get into bed and stopped when she saw Hermione.

Hermione was wearing similar clothing to Luna, but somehow it still managed to take her breath away. Luna had to admit that she had always had a little crush on Hermione, but recently with Hermione being nice to her, the feelings were developing.

No one ever looked particularly good in the school uniform, they were genderless and shapeless. Sometimes some of the students didn't wear the outer robe, but Luna had never seen Hermione without it. Still Luna had always thought that Hermione had an attractive body, but now seeing her in thin bedclothes Luna knew that her previous thoughts had been an understatement.

Hermione was gorgeous. She had a beautiful hourglass figure with amazing legs. Luna pulled her eyes away so she wouldn't be caught staring.

Luna just climbed into bed. Hermione slowly crawled into the other side and Luna was hyper aware of her movements. After what seemed like hours Luna heard Hermione softly snoring. It was then and only then that Luna could relax enough to fall asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~This is a page break*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dumbledore was absolutely furious.

With a scream of fury he pushed everything off of his desk and onto the floor of his office.

Fawkes squawked indignantly at him and flew out the open window.

Dumbledore had just received 2 letters, one from Professor McGonagall, the other from Professor Flitwick saying that they had students missing. Dumbledore had checked the student roster (an enchanted sheet letting the Headmaster know who was on campus) and found that the letters were correct, both Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood were missing.

Slowly, one by one, all of his plans were falling apart. It started with Harry getting bit by the monster, but he figured that he could use it to his advantage, let Harry think he was going to be executed and then swoop in and rescue him. That would have increased Harry's faith in Dumbledore and he would have willingly gone into a hopeless battle to defeat Voldemort and probably would have ended up being killed.

Then he escaped but Dumbledore was going to use Hermione to lure Harry back to him. He wasn't entirely sure why Ms. Lovegood had gone too but she would have been excellent additional bait.

He had to contain this information or else he would have the ministry breathing down his back and investigating. Dumbledore also had to figure out a way to lure Harry back. He had been monitoring the area that Harry had last been sighted in but since that one incident there have been no other uses of magic in the area.

Dumbledore paused in thought. 'But Ms. Weasley is still here.'

He smiled. If you had seen it you probably would have run away screaming from the maliciousness of it.

'Maybe not all is lost.'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~This is another page break*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny sat in the Gryffindor common room trying to focus on her homework. However that was easier said than done. She was irritated possibly even angry at Hermione.

Hermione Granger, someone she considered to be her best friend had left Hogwarts without telling her. And worse than that, she had taken Luna Lovegood with her.

That's not to say that Ginny didn't like Luna. On the contrary Luna was the only other person in the world she considered to be a best friend. But Ginny didn't even realize that Hermione spoke to Luna, much less be close enough to her to take her on a secret mission and leave Ginny behind.

Ginny couldn't focus anymore. She forcefully shut her text book then stood up and left the common room. She could feel the stares of the others on her but she didn't care, she just had to get out of the common room.

Ginny stalked out of the common room nearly crashing into a small child, probably 1st or 2nd year.

She walked without purpose through the halls of the castle. Ginny zoned out as she was walking, focusing on her footsteps. Step, step, echoing through the hall.

Thoughts racing around in her mind making her want to scream. Ginny decided that the worst thing about this was that her two best friends had left her and she had no one else to talk to. She wasn't a loner but she didn't have many people that she could openly talk to, and both of those people were gone.

Ginny looked around at where she was. Somehow she had made it outside and was now standing in front of the lake. The light from the sun directly overhead, danced off of the surface of the lake.

It was nice day out, she looked around and saw small groups of people scattered around the hill side, supposedly studying. No one ever did. When the day was nice like this everyone would talk and socialize and hang out with their best friends.

On a day like this, Hermione could always be found under a tree with a bunch of books around her. Despite enjoying the nice weather, Hermione was always studying. Some time Ginny would seek her out and hang out with her.

Other times she would seek out Luna, who was usually looking for one of her creatures. Ginny would find her and Luna would invite her to go searching with her. Ginny always accepted. The two would wander around, usually around the edge of the forbidden forest or the greenhouses. They never found anything but that wasn't the point. The point was that she was spending time with her friend; a friend that she thought would always be there. Both Hermione and Luna were a constant in her life. They would always be there; they would always stay the same. Now they weren't.

Ginny picked up a rock from the shore and threw it angrily in to the lake with an inarticulate yell. Some of the students scattered around the hill looked over at her. Mostly they were surprised by the loud sound interrupting their relaxation. A few of the students, when they saw who it was, looked at her sympathetically, but they all ultimately went back to talking with their friends.

She felt so small, so alone at that moment. Her best friends had left her, the student body pitied her, the only brother she had left at the school had turned evil. Well not evil because Harry was supposed to be the evil one. Whatever, she didn't care, she knew that she wasn't going to be seeking him out for comfort.

Everyone had heard whet had happened in the first Defense class. Ginny had cornered Ron outside the Great Hall and demanded to know what in the world he had been thinking. Ron had told her that he was tired of treating Hermione acting like she was better than everyone. Ginny and Ron got into a yelling match and a few hexes were thrown.

Severus Snape had walked in to the middle of the fight just as Ron threw a hex at Ginny, he gave them both detentions. Ron got detention with Filch because he was the only one that Snape had seen throw a hex.

During her detention with Snape, Ginny had questioned him why Ron would call Hermione such a horrible name after he had claimed to be her friend. Snape explained to her that he had seen it happen over the years with students, that despite being friends, pureblood wizards always held a slight resentment for Half-bloods of Muggleborns who were better at magic then them, basically jealousy.

"Weasley."

A distinct voice snapped her out of her memories. She knew who it was without looking up, so she didn't.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She said coolly.

"Well if you're going to be like that I won't tell you what I know about Potter."

Malfoy turned to walk back up to the castle but Ginny jumped up and grabbed his arm before he could.

"What do you know about him?"

"Just something I overheard my father talking about. I didn't really hear much, I just heard him say something about a…um…mutant was the word I think he used, a mutant school in New York."

Ginny just stared at Malfoy. "That's it?"

Malfoy shrugged, "It's more than you used to know."

He turned and walked back up to the castle before Ginny could formulate a response.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So the results of the poll, 7 votes for Hermione and a female mutant, 12 votes for Hermione and Remus, 23 votes for Hermione and Severus, 27 votes for Hermione and a male mutant and 47 votes for Hermione and Luna.**

**So now you know the end pairing, but how they get there, that's another thing entirely.**

**I changed my pen name in case any of you were wondering; this is also the same name I use on Archive of Our Own and my tumblr. You should all follow me, then you can get updates, maybe a preview or two, and you can help me be a sounding board and you can tell me what you would like to see in the story. The tumblr address is hauntedapple dot tumblr dot com**


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter has spoilers for X-men first class, presented to you in one large chunk of dialogue. I bolded it so if you have seen it you can skip it if you want. I think I presented it well, so tell me if I'm wrong. **

Chapter 13

Harry wandered through the halls of the school/mansion. As usually, his night was interrupted by nightmares of abusive relatives, an evil megalomaniac, and death.

Luckily, he hadn't had any dreams that showed him what Voldemort was doing, but all the same, his past haunted him.

He had woken up at five that morning from a nightmare he did not wish to relive. Harry knew that no matter how hard he tried he would not be able to fall back asleep. Instead of fighting a hopeless cause, he decided to explore a bit.

He stayed out of the basement, the stuff down there was cool and all, but it reminded him that even in his sanctuary, the threat of battle loomed.

Logan had explained to Harry about the x-men and their adventures. Logan also explained to Harry how Magneto seemed to hold to the same principles that Voldemort did. Except that Magneto wouldn't kill other mutants, Voldemort did not hesitate to kill other witches and wizards. Harry prayed to every God and Goddess he could think of that Magneto and Voldemort would not meet.

Harry's early morning musings were interrupted by the sound of a piano. The music was so soothing that before he knew what he was doing, he took off down the hall towards the music. He continued down the hall and until he came to a small room. The door was open and he slowly looked inside. There sitting on the bench in front of a grand piano was that green kid from a few days ago. Anole.

He was so focused that Harry was sure nothing would disturb him. Either way he was careful not to make a sound.

"Beautiful isn't it." he heard a voice to his left say.

Harry jumped and turned towards the voice. He visibly relaxed when he knew the owner of the voice.

"Hey J" he said quietly not wanting to disturb the beautiful music.

The other young man moved to stand by Harry and watch Anole thorough the doorway.

"He does this every morning. He doesn't sleep very well and this helps him relax."

Harry looked over at J. "Do you sleep?"

J shifted around. "Well he is my friend and I like to check on him and see if he is okay."

"And that involves you getting up at 5 in the morning to follow him?"

"Well…umm…"

Harry smiled, "I'm just giving you a hard time."

The conversation trailed off and the two boys stood in silence listening to Anole's beautiful music. Harry glanced over at J and caught him staring at Anole with a strange expression.

"Oh I get it." Harry said suddenly

"Get what?" J said but he was still looking at Anole.

"You like him."

J's eyes widened and he turned to Harry.

"Wha-what makes you say that?"

Harry grinned up at J. "It's like you said yesterday. _I know that look._ Apparently it wasn't because of your sisters that you knew that look from, you knew it from personal experience."

"I don't know what you're talking about." J said quietly and unconvincingly.

Harry just smiled. "You should talk to him. There's always the possibility that he likes you too. You'll never know until you tell him."

And with that, Harry turned and walked off down the corridor.

Harry wandered aimlessly until he found himself outside. He always seemed to end up outside but he figured that it probably had something to do with his new creature status. Arawn had told him how the Cwn Annwn tend to claustrophobic and prefer the open air.

A soft footstep behind him pulled him out of his thoughts. As a natural response, he sniffed the air to figure out if the noise came from something threatening. However, when he determined the owner of the scent he smiled and turned around.

"Hey." Harry said tilting his head up to look on Logan's face

"Good morning." Logan said moving forward and gently kissing Harry on the lips.

"How long have you been up?" Logan asked.

"A while."

Logan frowned. "You need sleep."

"I don't sleep very well. My nightmares make sure of that."

Logan pulled Harry close and hugged him. Harry wrapped his arms around Logan and leaned into his chest. The warmth of Logan's arms and the steady heartbeat from Logan's chest comforted him.

"Professor Xavier wanted to see you and your friends."

Harry nodded. "Did you tell him?"

"Not really. I just told him that you and your friends had something important to tell him."

"I should probably go wake up Luna and Hermione."

Logan gently kissed him. "I still have classes to teach."

Harry frowned a little bit and pressed his lips against Logan's. "I'll see you after."

Logan's eyes followed Harry as he walked back into the school. Logan felt a kind of emptiness as he watched Harry walk away.

Honestly, this was a strange feeling for Logan, this complete devotion and unending feeling of love for another person. He had been on his own for so long, he wasn't perfect and he definitely knew that Harry deserved so much more. Yet for some strange reason their soul choose each other and now Logan was blessed with such a kind and loving person to spend the rest of eternity with.

As Harry got to the door to the building, he turned to look at Logan. His mate. Harry would never tire of that word. He finally had someone to love and care for him. He had someone that would never hurt him and never abandon him. His mate could have his pick of any woman, or man, this world had to offer. And when this was just forced on to him, he didn't have to accept. But for some reason he choose to accept the bond and choose Harry.

Across the yard, green eyes met brown. Harry smiled lovingly at Logan, gave him a small wave and then disappeared into the building.

Harry made his way through the halls to Luna and Hermione's room. He knocked and waited. Nothing. He knocked and again nothing. After the third knock, Harry just decided to enter the room on his own.

The covers had been thrown off the bed sometime in the middle of the night and Luna and Hermione had migrated into the middle of the bed and were sleeping curled up together, for warmth of something.

Harry walked over to Hermione's side.

"'Mione." He poked her face. "Mione"

Hermione shuffled away from his hands and mumbled something.

"You have to get up." He touched her shoulder and shook her again.

"Fine." Hermione grumbled and didn't move.

Switching to a different tactic Harry went to Luna's side and started poking her.

Luna stirred and turned to look at Harry.

"You girls have to get up. The headmaster wants to talk to you."

Luna nodded and stretched. Her leg touched Hermione and Luna realized the position that they were in. She stiffened and quickly rolled away, blushing.

With Luna's departure from the bed, Hermione's heat source had gone away.

"Harry why did you take away my warm pillow?" Hermione grumbled trying to roll into a ball.

"You're pillow was Luna."

Hermione opened her eyes and looked over at Luna, who was grabbing her clothes for the day.

"Oh, sorry about that Luna."

Luna waved it off and walked into the little bathroom without meeting Hermione's eyes.

Hermione looked up questioningly at Harry and he shrugged. Hermione just wrote it off as being tired and got up out of bed.

Hermione crawled out of bed and walked over to her bag to pick out her clothes.

"So why are you here at this ungodly hour?"

"It's only 7."

"Well there's a time difference."

"And in the London time zone it is 12 in the afternoon."

Hermione rolled her eyes "Whatever."

Harry sat on the bed and watched Hermione. She was halfway dressed; she was wearing a pair of jeans but only had her bra on.

She held up two shirts in front of her and turned to Harry.

"Which one?"

Harry shrugged. "I have no idea."

She huffed and said teasingly, "You're supposed to be my gay best friend who gives me fashion advice."

"That's a stereotype."

She raised her eyebrows, "Do you think I care? You're ruining my expectations from life."

"Looks like you are just going to have to deal with it." He said laughing. Hermione wadded up one of the shirts and threw it at him. Harry's seeker reflexes kicked in. He caught the pillow and threw it back at her.

She was hit in the face and she turned to glare at him playfully. "No fair, it was supposed to hit you, not me."

"You threw it at the youngest seeker in history. People are expecting me to grow up and play professionally."

She grumbled, "It's still not fair."

Hermione pulled the other shirt over her head and straightened it out at that moment Luna walked out of the bathroom, all signs of her previous embarrassment gone.

"Good morning Harry. You're looking very Nargle free today."

"Umm…Thank you, I think." He replied nervously. "Anyways Logan told me that Professor Xavier wanted to talk to us. He didn't say anything but Professor Xavier does know that it is important."

The girls nodded and Harry walked out of the room.

Together they walked to Professor Xavier's office, Harry leading the girls through the maze of hallways.

They arrived at the door and Harry raised his hand to knock. Right as his hand touched the door it swung open. Hermione jumped in surprise and Luna just stared at the door in confusion.

"Oh right." Harry said. "I forgot to tell you that Professor Xavier can read minds and possess low level telekinesis.

Hermione stared at Harry. "And you didn't think to tell us earlier?"

He shrugged. "It didn't cross my mind."

She huffed "You're such a guy."

Harry just shrugged and motioned the girls inside and shut the door behind them. He turned from shutting the door and saw that the girls had taken both of the seats that were in front of Professor Xavier's desk.

Harry took his wand out of his back pocket and looked to Professor Xavier.

"Do you mind if I conjure another chair?"

Professor Xavier nodded. "Be my guest."

Harry conjured a basic chair, pushed it in between Luna and Hermione, and sat down.

"Magic must be very convenient."

"Yes." Harry and Hermione said at the same time as Luna said, "I don't know."

Professor Xavier looked at her questioningly.

"My parents were both magical and when I go home in the summer, while I am not allowed to use magic, I am still surrounded by it. These two however return home to Muggle, h non-magical households where there is no magic."

The professor nodded in understanding and then cleared his throat.

"I was informed that you two had a specific reason for your sudden visit."

"Well you don't beat around the bush." Harry said calmly.

The professor smiled softly and nodded. "I have found that it does no good to avoid the elephant in the room, especially if it is as important as Logan made it out to be this morning. What he correct in its urgency?"

Hermione nodded. As the one who had received all of this information first hand from Professor Snape, she explained the situation.

"The magical world is currently in the middle of a war, with our dear Harry here cast in a leading role. There is an evil dark wizard—"

"Voldemort" Harry said interrupting her.

She turned and glared at him. He raised his eyebrow at her questioningly. She glared for a second and rolled her eyes.

"This dark wizard is the reason why Harry is an orphan. His parents were killed and the Dark Wizard attempted to kill Harry too, but he failed. He disappeared for 11 years and then when Harry reappeared in the Wizarding world he did too. Since then he has been attempting to kill Harry. He heard about Harry's change and disappearance and viewed it as the perfect opportunity to finally attack Harry in a place he thinks Harry won't be safe. He had Professor Lupin followed and Professor Lupin's determination to find Harry inadvertently led Voldemort straight to Harry. He knows the location of the school and is planning to attack."

Professor Xavier frowned. "This is . . . inconvenient. Do you happen to know when this attack will take place?"

"We have about three days."

Professor Xavier hummed thoughtfully. "Do you have an idea of how many people are going to come?"

"We're not really sure at this time how many fighters he has" Hermione said, "the adults don't like giving us information but I listened in to one of their meetings and the adults think that he has about 30 Death Eaters. Which is more than the Order of the Phoenix can say. They only have about 20."

"Would the Order of the Phoenix be willing to help us?"

"The Order is mostly loyal to Dumbledore. I'm sure I could contact a few, I know there are some who must be mad at Dumbledore for his abandonment of Harry."

Harry looked down sadly. "I wouldn't place to much hope in that."

"Harry!" Hermione said sharply, causing Harry to look up at her. "Don't think that. There are plenty of people who don't blindly follow Dumbledore and would be upset at his actions. Dumbledore tried to keep everything under wraps as much as possible. He told the student body so that they would turn on you, but I'm willing to bet a galleon that he was monitoring and intercepting all of the outgoing owls that day. He wouldn't want anyone to know that he was just going to let the "savior" be killed. The Aurors are after you because Dumbledore has so much influence over the minister that it is not even funny."

"I know my dad would have been furious." Luna said in her whimsical voice. "We are completely loyal to you; didn't we prove that in 5th year with the article about you in the Quibbler?"

"Yes but—

"No buts Harry. There are still people out there who love you and will support you. I'm going to go write letters. Do you want to come with Luna?"

Luna nodded and stood up to follow Hermione.

Hermione reached the door and abruptly turned. "You wouldn't happen to have to have Hedwig would you?"

Harry swore under his breath. "No, I was attacked the first night back and I don't think she had arrived yet. She's probably up in the Hogwarts owlery upset and angry that I haven't visited her yet."

"Avalon Plaza is not too far from here."

Harry and Hermione tuned to look at her with confusion and Professor Xavier, who had been lost through most of the conversation, noted the other's confusion.

"Avalon Plaza is in New York City. It's like Diagon Alley except much cooler and modern. The American Wizards are more muggle friendly and embrace the muggle world and technologies. They don't like most British Wizards and they call us old fashioned. Which I have to agree is mostly true."

"So," Hermione started to say to get the conversation back on track, "You know how to get to Avalon Plaza?"

Luna nodded and Hermione smiled.

Hermione turned to Professor Xavier. "Do you mind if we take a trip up to New York City?"

"Neither of you are my students so I actually have no control over you, but sure. Can either of you drive?"

Hermione shook her head and Luna looked confused.

"Hmmm… Do you know if Remus can drive?"

The children shook their heads.

"Go find him and ask him" said Professor Xavier "And if he can drive, come back here and I will give you a set of keys for a car that you guys can drive into the city."

Hermione and Luna agreed and then left to go find Professor Lupin.

Harry banished the chair that he had conjured and moved to sit in one of the original chairs.

"Is there something further that you wished to discuss, Harry?"

Harry nodded and cleared his throat nervously. "I know that all of the people here have powers and are capable of fighting, but I don't want them to."

"I mean not the children." He continued, "I know that you cannot prevent the adults from defending their school and home, but I don't want children fighting. I know that children are headstrong and willing to fight for the things that they love but I don't want to see anyone die. The battles that I fought in have been relatively calm. Only a few deaths, but each time I face Voldemort the battles get bigger and longer and bloodier and I just don't want to see anyone die."

Professor Xavier nodded. "I understand. There have been more than enough deaths for one lifetime. I don't know if anyone has told you this but we mutants are split into two different factions, the X-Men and the Brotherhood of Mutants. Mutants have been persecuted and attacked since our existence became known to the public. October 1962 the Cuban Missile Crisis."

The Professor's face got a faraway look on it as he began to relive the story.

"**Back then there was a group called the Hellfire Club, led by Sebastian Shaw. Sebastian Shaw, working under the alias Dr. Schmidt was a part of the Nazi party and performed tests on mutants that he found in the camp that he was working at. Horrible tests. When World War 2 ended, he disappeared without a trace. He reappeared 16 years later as the head of the Hellfire group. He had decided that a nuclear war would kill all of the humans and make the rest of the mutants stronger. So he manipulated the military leaders of Russia and the U.S into placing the bombs where he thought would start a war. **

**This all led up to what the world knows as the Cuban Missile Crisis. The world believes that the Russian ship carrying missiles to Cuba received orders to stop and not cross the embargo line. This is true they did receive orders, but when the orders were sent to the ship, none of the Russian crew was alive to carry out the orders. Under Shaw's orders one of his men, Azazel, killed the Russian crew and they attempted to drive t over the embargo line, which he ship would have started a war. To prevent this I inhabited the mind of one of the Russians and had him fire upon the ship that Azazel had taken over. **

**To this day, only a few people know what actually happened. The rest of the world is content to believe that no missiles were fired and it ended peacefully. What the world doesn't know is that missiles were actually fired. They were fired at us, the mutants. We found Shaw's submarine and my friend Erik, who has the ability to manipulate metal, pulled it out of the water. The submarine floated out of the water while the Russian Navy and the American Navy watched with amazement. One of Shaw's men created a hurricane that caused Erik to drop the submarine onto an island and our plane to crash. I had read the mind of Shaw's right hand and found out that Shaw was trying to turn himself into a nuclear bomb. Erik entered the submarine to try to stop him. Shaw had built a room that was impervious to my mind reading. I had been guiding Erik to that spot mentally but the second that he entered that room I lost contact with him. Erik broke the room he had built but Shaw had built a helmet that did not allow my thoughts to penetrate his. Erik managed to distract Shaw long enough to take off his helmet. This allowed me to immobilize Shaw for a short amount of time. **

Erik put on this helmet and blocked my thoughts. Erik as it turns out actually agreed with Shaw, to an extent. They both agreed that mutants are the next stage of evolution. They both knew that humans would not accept us and would attempt to eliminate all of the mutants. He was so consumed by anger over his mother's death that he killed Shaw. This changed something inside of him; he was not that same person that I…that I once knew. He was different. When Erik stepped out of the submarine, he tried to convince all of us to join him in his fight against the humans.

**We were working with the CIA and had a member with us, a Moria Taggart. She was communicating with the director while all of this had been going on. The CIA was in communication with the decision makers of America. Both the Americans and the Russians decided that this was their chance to get rid of the mutant threat. **

**They fired upon us. All of us standing on the beach, who had just saved them from the next World War. They were confused and scared. They didn't know what to do with this new knowledge of these people who had powers that could kill them. At least that's what I told myself. **

**Erik stopped the missiles and turned them back on the humans. I tried to stop him by tackling him to the ground and taking off his helmet. I only distracted him for second. A few of the missiles exploded when I did this but he fought me off and continued to send the missiles towards the ships. Moria, the CIA agent, shot at him in order to distract him. He deflected the bullets. One of the bullets was deflected right into my spine. **

This did manage to distract him. He pulled the bullet out of me using his power. He turned on Moria and started choking her with her own necklace. I knew that I had already lost him so I told him the truth that it was his fault that I was shot, not hers. I saw the hurt in his eyes and I knew at that moment that all hope I had of him giving up the notion that humans were evil was gone. He tried to convince me to join him but I could see that even he knew it was too late for us.

Erik left. Shaw's people joined hi, as did my sister Raven. We mutants split that day into the two different factions. That was also the day that my legs were paralyzed.

Since that day, we have been at war with each other. I've seen people die and I feel responsible for all of the deaths. He was broken, too broken. I couldn't help him and I've regretted it ever since.

So I know that you don't want people to fight because you will feel responsible for their deaths but you have to know that I can't actually control everyone."

Harry nodded. "I understand. I just don't want the kids fighting. I know that sounds hypocritical because most of them are my age. But I've been fighting with Voldemort since I was 11."

Professor Xavier smiled sadly. "I know. I won't let them."

"Thank You"

"Now you know how these people fight. I want you to lead a training session for the people who will be fighting. I don't want anyone to go into this battle unprepared."

Harry nodded and the two fell into a silence. After a minute, Professor Xavier cleared his throat.

"Well you should probably head off to your classes. Could you start you training sessions around 6 tonight?"

Harry nodded and stood up to leave. He crossed the room and laid his hand on the doorknob to turn it. He turned back to look at the professor.

"Do you hate him?"

The professor looked up at harry in surprise. "Hate him?"

"Your friend, Erik. Do you hate him? He betrayed your trust and took your sister away from you. I think that I would hate him."

The professor smiled sadly. "No I don't hate him. I blame myself for not reaching through to him and I blame him for being so set on revenge that he didn't see what was in front of him. But no, I don't hate him."

Harry nodded and then turned out the door.

**A/n: Wow that was a long chapter, about 4000 words. I don't know for sure but I think that this is my longest chapter. **

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I didn't lose my muse, but I did lose my plot line. I had no idea what should happen next, but I fixed that problem.**

**Any comments, questions, suggestions? Please let me know. Even if you are reading this in the future and there are more chapters than 13, I wouldn't mind a comment. **


	14. Author Note

Right, so I know it's been ages since I last published anything, and I won't give you a list of excuses because they really don't matter. I 'm not going to leave my stories and I fully intend on finishing both of them and maybe writing more. I have learned that I need to write non-stop until I finish something though or it will never get done. So what I'm going to do is rewrite both of my stories and finish them, then publish the story all at once after I am done writing them. I'm starting with Cwn Annwn first since this one is the longest and I almost had it finished. Then I'll start in on Make a Wish since I only have the prologue and the fist chapter written. I will be posting these stories separate from their original thread, though I will post a notification on here when I do so that anyone who wants to read it can. Thank you to all of the people who have read my story and added it to their favorites and followed it, even though I haven't posted in ages. You guys are the reason that I write and the reason I will continue to write. I'm starting on rewriting Cwn Annwn as you are reading this, so you guys should have it soon. 


End file.
